


All Bark No Bite

by Inkfinite98



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Anger, Battles ensue, Blood, Clever Papyrus, Decisions Decisions, Edgy reader, F/M, Fighting, Frisk can talk just chooses not to, Mages, Puzzles, Ratings may change, Reader is Sassy, Sex, Slight fluff, cursing, dark themes, reader is a badass, reader is smart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkfinite98/pseuds/Inkfinite98
Summary: You run away from a past that should be forgotten, you accidentally fall into a world that you couldn't imagine. Are you truly safe? Or are you in even more danger than you bargained for?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: New Beginnings

 

It is still dark outside, you still have time. You take what little belongings you have and make a run for it once you get outside. Once you realized where you were, you slowed down. The mountain from the stories, the legends of old that told of monsters living beneath the earth. Trapped by the mages and humans during the war. Those who climb the mountain, never return. You sigh in relief, as you head up to the top, looking for what or who makes those who travel up here disappear for good. You wanted.. no..you needed to find it. You wanted to disappear from this place. You continued your search, cold from the breeze that blew. You escaped that retched hellhole with the mere clothes on your back, and a few cuts and scrapes. Looking up the night sky, your heart soared as you finally wrapped your head around what just happened..you were free. You felt like hopping up and down with joy, but stopped, as you were worried that you were being followed. Decided to press on, it was getting harder and harder to see in the darkness. You were reaching the top, you could tell, however eyesight was at a minimum. Soon though, you learned as to what caused those people to disappear, as you suddenly felt yourself falling forward to meet the dark never ending abyss that waited for you underneath your feet.

You screamed as you fell, plummeting into the darkness that soon consumed you. You jolt awake, well as well as you could with what felt like a broken bone. You fall back down into a lying position, looking up at the sky. It was there, just ..you could barley see it now. Memories were soon coming back to you, from your escape. That's right! You were free! ...but .. You sit up as well as you could in the position, taking a deep breath, you realize that the pain was from the impact but nothing was broken thank god. Well, that just leaves one more thing. Where were you? You stand, and walk your way down the path from the flowers. It was dark, really dark, but a source of light shone from the darkness...lighting up a giant yellow flower. Curious, you reach out to touch it, but it moved. Ok.. Wait it moved?! You almost scream but it quickly shushed you. "Please human! Keep it down! Your new here right? Good thing I found you first! Please don't scream!" You close your mouth as soon as you opened it, staring at this flower in shock. "Ok good, I know this might seem ...strange.. but I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower. Your in the Underground, and you are in grave danger!" Flowey's face shown one out of concern. "Monsters ...surely you've heard of them correct?" You nod in confirmation. "Good, that's a start. Well there was more to it. These monsters, are _monsters_ if you catch my drift. They kill anyone, especially humans such as yourself." Your eyes go wide at this, but let him/it? continue. "Now I will help you, that way you have at least a small chance at surviving." He says, waving a leaf as he spoke. "Don't move, this won't hurt, but it's...surprising." You're about to ask what he meant, that is until you felt an unfamiliar pulling sensation in your chest. Looking down, you see a glow start to emit as an object is pulled out of nowhere. The flower is silent for a few long moments, as are you, you've seen your soul before, but this is no surprise as to how it looks. The flower looks at the SOUL and then back to you, then to the soul once more. "I've never seen a soul such as yours before. .. what happened to you?" You couldn't help what came out of your mouth, "None of your buisness..." You hissed. The flower shrunk back, and you automatically felt guilty. "Look I'm sorry Flowey, its just that is a touchy subject for me right now. I apologize for snapping at you." He slowly gives you a small smile. "You'd fit perfectly here with that attitude. Anyways, this is your SOUL, the culmination of your being. You can enter into fights with your soul, your LV seems low. . that's promising." He said. He giggles at your confused expression. "LV, stands for LOVE, or Level Of ViolencE. It shows your capacity to hurt someone, or if you have hurt someone before. Yours is low, which means you haven't killed anyone." You sigh in relief at this, good to know all that happened up there wasn't too damaging. As the flower was explaining to you, you could hear a faint rustling in the distance, but brushed it off. "Here it is kill or be killed, be very very careful. If you show any weakness, any at all, or kindness, you will be killed. Your soul will be taken and monsters will be free to reign destruction on humankind." He explained. "Thank you for telling me this." After a pause, you remembered something, " Oh I'm Y/N by the way. It was nice to meet you Flowey. Don't worry 'bout me though, I can handle myself." You smirk and give him a wink. He chuckles. "I hope so human." He mumbles.

Footsteps are heard coming towards you, the flower's demeanor changes from happy to scared in an instant. "Y/N you must hide! Run away from here! Don't let her catch you! She'll kill you, she won't let you leave! You have to get out of the ruins now!!" He yells to you. You also become frightened.You stare and turn this way and that looking for the source of the sound. "Who?! Will I see you again?" You ask him, he sighs. "I don't know, we should meet again, but you have to get out of here." He says quickly. You still look around, hearing the footsteps getting closer. "You never answered my question!" You said. He turns to you wide eyed, as a voice from the hallway is heard. "Oh a human! Is that silly flower bothering you~" You froze as your blood chilled at the surprisingly calm voice that echoed into the cavern. Turning slowly, Flowey doing the same, a figure emerges from the shadows. A large, tall goat lady walks towards the both of you, wearing a black dress, her yellow eyes with red pupils stare down at you. A creepy smile forms on her face. "Hello there child, I am Toriel. As the caretaker of these ruins, I must insist you come with me at once! Can't have you roaming about with nowhere to go!" She says as she walked closer, her voice eerily happy. She noticed your tensed demeanor, and chuckled. "Good, it's good to see one with reflexes as yours. But no matter-" She said, grabbing ahold of your arm. "Hey!" You snap. She stares at your out burst, and starts to laugh. "Ooooh such a tempered child aren't we? Sorry my dear,"She says as she starts to pull you away from the flower, You turn back to him but frown as you notice he is gone. "I'm sorry, but that was not a suggestion." The goat lady said, pulling you with her down the way she came.


	2. Toriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh booy edgy goat mom and you...what's the worst that could happen?

Chapter Two

Toriel

 

As your dragged along, you process the events that just happened. You don't even know if it's day or night..you have so many more questions..and you have the sneaking suspicion this woman was nothing but trouble. You felt annoyance bubbling in your chest as your being pulled and pushed like a kid from their mother telling them what to do. You stop yourself, and pull your arm out of the edgy goat's grip. The woman stops and whirls around, staring her blood red eyes into your e/c ones. "My child, I insist you come with me!" She snaps. You stand your ground, hands on your hips. "First of all lady, you listen here and you listen well." You snap, challenging her. "I for one, am no-ones child. Second, I'm a fucking adult who has my own opinions, and I want answers! I fell down here, on top of that I just met a talking flower and a talking furry goat and now I'm being dragged around without a say in the matter! I don't know who you are, I kind of know where I am, and I sure as hell don't like being dragged somewhere I don't completely know!" You snap. You even mumbled. "I've had enough of that already." Toriel is tense, she looks as though she's ready to slice your head off any moment now. Suddenly, she starts to laugh, not just any laugh, but the kind of laugh you'd hear from those crazed anime girls who are just about to kill someone. It made you on edge...and you didn't like it one bit. If your guard wasn't up already, it just doubled. She stopped and stared at you once more, calming down. She gives you a smile, but you could tell from the look in her eyes it was still a murderous gaze. She turns away from you. "You're right. Well I'm going to go get everything set up for you, you may go on ahead that way." She says, pointing further into the darkness, dimly lit by torches. Just as though she's going to walk away, she stops and turns around holding her hand out. "Here. Take this so we may keep in touch." You look at the object in her furry paws, "A...cellphone?" You ask her, For a brief moment, your mind wondered as to how cellphones could be used down here, or how they got here in the first place. Your mind drifted to those people who went missing, but these phones looked nothing like normal cell phones...you shook the thought away. "Thanks I guess." You say. She walks past you, quite quickly, and disappeared into the darkness. Your frozen for a few moments, looking down at the phone. You sigh, putting the phone away in your pocket and moved forward, to whatever hell awaited you. 

You continued walking to what felt like hours. You could feel the effects of the previous night to whatever time it was now, the fatigue eating away at your bones, muscles and brain. You sat down to take a breather, trying to relax. You almost got your heart to calm down, that is until a certain ringtone echoed throughout the dimly lit hallway. You cautiously take out your phone and answer. "Hello?" You say. "Oh good you picked up!" You sigh as you recognized the tone of the crazed woman you met. "I just finished preparing! I just had a question to ask!" You shrug. "Sure. What is it?" You ask. "What type of flavor do you like? Blood or Blood?" You almost gag at the option. With a fake smile you just say "Blood" as a response, making her cheer. "Oh perfect! That's wonderful to hear! I'm sure you'll love what I've done to your room!" You tense.. "R-Room?" You ask her. "Of course! You'll be staying with me from now on of course I'd want you to be comfortable! I'm sure you're close to the house already, your pie should be done when you arrive! See you then child~" She chirps, and she hangs up. You couldn't take it, you start to dry heave in the corner. 'Oh god, that woman's psycho! I have to take heed of that Flower's warning and find a way out of here!' Your mind screams. You put the phone on silent, and start to run down the different corridors and pathways, being sure to quietly pass any strange creature you saw. You were able to move pass what looked like a frog, a bug and a carrot? , carrot creature by the skin of your teeth. Finally, you come to a path that has something blocking it. You resist the urge to scream. It was a ghost blocking the pathway.

A fucking ghost..

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" You say. It made the ghost turn to look at you. You had to admit it wasn't cute like the small halloween decorations you'd seen from....where you were on the surface. This thing was creepy. It was dark black, with a creepy red smile and empty red eyes. "What the hell do you want? Oh wait Your a human!" He cheers as he flies towards you. "Now I can kill you and take your soul, everyone will say "Yaay Napstablook!" He pauses, "Not that their opinions matter anyway..but having them notice that I'm a force to be reckoned with will surely be worth it!" He cackles as your soul is yanked from your chest. Without another word, he lunges attacks towards you. You dodge them easily. He growls, and it's your turn to Act. You talk to him instead, remembering the words about LV from the flower. "Look, Napstablook was it? If those people are how you've described them, then surely it won't matter if you kill a human and take the soul." You say, making him pause. "In fact,..." You think "if they are that bad, wouldn't they just become jealous or angry that you got the last soul over them?" He cackles "Yes! That's the whole point!" He yells. He's going to attack again, but you bring up the subject once more. "Listen! Wait! Just hear me out! Just considerate as my final words before you kill me?" You say, giving him a small smile. He pauses, conflict showing in his gaze. 'Perfect!' You think. "I mean, even if you kill me and take my soul, they won't respect you! If they are that jealous, they would resent you! They would hate you more than you think they do now! Think about it! Why not come up with a better plan to make them respect the being you are?" You finish, waiting for a response. He seems to process this, but your suddenly met with an attack frozen in mid air-so close to hitting your soul. "You're...right." He said, making you return your gaze to the ghost. "What?" You ask. He stares at you, "I said you were right! Of course I would need to come up with something better!...I'll get you next time human." He said, and then disappeared without another word. 

You start to laugh to yourself after that. "Oh my god that actually worked!" You say to yourself through your laughter. "Maybe this won't be so hard after all?" You ask yourself, continuing forth down the halls and corridors. You could te that there was a clearing coming up ahead. "Psst! Hey! Y/n! Over here!" You heard a small voice whisper-yelling to you. Turning you see Flowey hiding in the corner. "Flowey thank god I found you! So much has happened!" You say. "Didn't I say to be quiet you idiot?!" He playfully scolds you. You flush, embarrassed. "Sorry." You whisper back. "You don't need to go that way," Flowey says, pointing a leaf in the direction of the brightly lit cavern. "Why?" You ask him. "That's where Toriel lives!" You freeze, remembering the conversation you had with her not so long ago. "Oh no! I remember now!" You tell him. You quickly told him of your phone conversation with her. "That woman's crazy! How do I get out of here!?" You tell him. He sighs, "Well the main route would be through her house, but once you get in there, those who go barley make it outside the ruins." You gulp. "Not to worry, I've found a secret passageway, it'll be risky. But it could be worth a try." He says. You nod. "Of course." You give him a wink. "Everything's a risk now. What's adventure without risk?" You say, making him smile. You frown after a moment, "What about you though?" Your question catches him off guard. "What do you mean?" He asked you. "Well, surely you don't plan on staying here do you?" You asked him. He turns away from you, wilting a little. "I can't go outside, everyone would try to kill me. I've tried, that's how I got this." He said, pointing to a torn petal. Your eyes go wide, as you are just now noticing it. "I've never even noticed. I'm sorry." He gives you a look you couldn't place. "Why are you saying sorry for? Wasn't your fault." He said. You pat him as gently as you could on top of his little flower head. "Don't worry bud, I'm sure that it'll work out eventually." You say with a giggle. It took him a moment to process it. "Oh come on! You sound like that sharp toothed skeleton." Your gaze stares back at him. "Skeletons!?" You ask him. "Oh shoot that's right.. yes I was attacked by a skeleton that loves puns, he's gross." He said with disgust. "Well not the strangest thing that's happened to me today. But seriously pal, don't worry I can handle myself alright. But please visit me sometime if ya can?" You asked him. He smiled. "You act as though we're gonna make it out of here alive." You grin. "Well of course we are. I'll make sure of it." You grin. He chuckles. "Well let's get going, follow me and remember to be quiet. This should go off without a hitch if we're careful."

 

 

_It didn't_

 

Your running as fast as you can down the corridor, flower wrapped around your wrist screaming in terror as fireballs fly past your head. You had to dodge a few as more were flung your way. "Come back here!" Toriel screams from behind you. "I knew that flower was trouble! Don't leave child! You'll be just happy here with me forever!" You turn your head as you run away from her. "I don't want to stay here!" You scream at her. "I'm going to find a way out of here, one way or the other! I'm not happy here!" You say. Toriel pauses her attacks for a moment, but only for a moment. Soon after she's screaming and throwing fireballs and other attacks stronger than before, hoping to stop you from leaving with a vengeance. "I don't believe you! You will be happy here, and you will stay here with me if you like it or not! I won't fail another child again! I won't be as hard, that's what ended my fun with the others! I promise I'll play nicer this time! We'll have lots of fun together just you and I! Please-no- your not leaving child!" She says, screaming at you. You shake your head, seeing the look in Flowey's eyes you knew the fate of some of the people that fell. No, you weren't going to end like them. You were going to make sure of it. You continued to run, you saw the two giant purple doors in the distance. Toriel noticed your gaze, and started to scream as you reached it. "I'm sorry Toriel, I'm leaving. Thank's for being as kind as to fix up your place for me. But I can't and I won't stay somewhere I don't want to stay." You yelled, hoping she would hear you, you managed to dodge one more fireball before yanking one of the doors open and slamming it shut behind you. You felt the banging of the door from the other side, muffled screams of the goat woman and what sounded like more attacks hitting the door made you keep the door shut. Your heart was pounding in your ears, and your breathing hitched as you felt the noises stop, fading away. After a few frozen moments, you took one deep breath. "Thank god we made it." You said. Then you remembered something,or someone. "Flowey! Are you alright?" The dazed and scared flower had wound himself tight around your wrist. "We're...out of the ruins right?" You asked him. He took a moment to look around. "Yes..yes we are." He said after a moment. You took in the darkened scenery, white snow covered the ground. The atmosphere was tense, dark.. **dangerous**.

You took in the scenery, and barley notice the Flower's voice as he spoke to you.

_"Welcome to the Underground."_


	3. Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the cold winter air freezing your blood to ice, a talking flower, just escaped a crazed goat woman, and now you just have to sit back..relax..and meet some more monsters! 
> 
>  
> 
> Reader: Wait WHAT?!

The cold breeze makes your breath hitch, your shivering and you know that you'll have to find shelter somewhere...Flowey coughs, bringing your attention to him. "What's up Flowey?" You asked him, voice full of concern. "Oh well, you remember that conversation you and I had before having to deal with Toriel?" It took you a moment, gasping in shock once you remembered. "Oh that's right! I'm sorry for taking you out of the Ruins...what now? I can't go back in..." You say, trailing off. The flower sighs once more, "Well, I don't want to be spotted by other monsters...how about for now I just tag along with you? Will that work? I could help ya if you want." You smiled. "Sounds great. Where to now?" You say without another thought. The flower looked shocked that you would agree that fast, but shook it off. "That way." He said, pointing towards the path. "Good." Without any more words between the two of you, you head off in the direction of...somewhere. 

As you walked, your instincts kicked in. You felt the hairs prick up on the back of your neck. Sure enough, the loud snap coming from behind you caught your attention fairly quickly. Whirling around, much to your companions displeasure, you scan your surroundings only to notice nothing there. You walk a few steps back towards where you came, trying to find the source of the noise. Your suspicions were confirmed when your foot hit something, and looking down, noticing the snapped in half tree branch made you understand that you were in fact being followed. Looking around, you thought in your peripheral vision, something moved in the shadows, you turn to see, but whatever it was was gone as soon as you thought you had seen it. "Hey! Mind not slinging me around as much please?!" The small voice attached you spat. "Oh whoops, sorry there buddy." You say, bringing him up to your face. "It seems we have a ....visitor." You mumble to him. "What do you mean...wait are we being followed?" He whispered. You nod, "How can you tell?" He asked. You point to your brain. "Instinct. Years and years of following good instincts. So trust me when I say to listen to me ok?" He gulps, but nods anyway. You pick up the pace, hoping to lose whatever could be following you. You reach a bridge with what looked like tall pillars of wood...but they must of had some difficulty putting them up due to the fact that they were space too far apart. That feeling of being watched comes back full force, as you could feel yourself being watched. 

"Hey there pal, don't you know how to greet a friend? Turn around and shake my hand." 

A deep, low voice makes you tense, but you quickly regained your composure and turned around. There, was a tall bulky skeleton, his face partially hidden all for the fact that a sharp golden tooth shined in the dim light. Well..besides that and how could you miss the fact of the glowing red orbs staring into yours. What you learned on the surface, you first scanned the skeleton. Something seemed to wrap around his hand..you couldn't trust him..at least not right now. Who knows what he could be capable of..however you didn't want to risk what would happen if you didn't. So, you grabbed his hand. You noted the small shock that went through your body, but you've been through worse to let something as small as that affect you. "Wow kid, tough stuff huh? Could've swore it would've been stronger than that." He said. He steps out of the shadow, you noted the yellow striped black shorts, red sneakers and black hoodie with fur, as well as the sharp toothed grin and red eyes. "I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." You give him a tense smile. "Nice to meet ya. Now...I gotta question for you." You say marching towards him, you don't back down-but neither was he. "Why the hell were you stalking me? Sure this might seem funny to you, but to me I've had to deal with a lot of shit and I'm not in the mood for "being friendly" from what I hear, this isn't a very happy go lucky kind of place. So unless you know the way outta here, I bid you adieu." You say, staring into his eyes. What you didn't expect though, was for him to laugh, he was laughing so hard that he doubled over. You could feel your annoyance bubbling again. "What are you laughing about?" You hiss. He stands again, he straightens his jacket, and you noted a collar around his neck...why the collar?! No..Nope now is not the time to ask or understand anything about that right now. Wiping a fake tear from his eye his toothy grin stretches wider. "It seems I've got a spitfire on my hands. What's your name dollface?" You shook your head, crossing your arms. "Aw don't be like that... I won't bite... unless ya ask me to~" You scowl at him, and he puts his hands up in mock surrender. "Ok point taken." "It's Y/n. " You say after a moment. "Well Y/N, I must tell ya, I'm on the hunt for humans right now, but I'm not one to capturing anyone..." he pauses for a moment. "Now my brother, he's a human hunting fanatic. He should be comin to check on me in a little bit, so It'll be best if you stay outta his way, 'less ya want to become dog food." You nod in understanding. "Alright. Where would you suggest I ..."hide"?" You ask him. He chuckles, I gotta idea, follow me." He said. You decide to do so, not wanting to be found by anyone else, however, you keep your guard up. He takes you to what looks like a sentry station. "Here, hide under this. I would say go hide by a very...convenient shaped lamp..but boss is to smart for that." He said, gesturing to the open space of the station, where your legs would go if sitting down. "Tch, fine." You decide to hide under it, well as best you could anyway. Sans stands there, acting as though nothing's wrong. You look to flowey, he's staring at you, face full of concern. You bring a finger to your lips to shush him, not wanting this "Sans" to know that you had a literal talking flower attached to your wrist/arm. However, after a few moments of sitting in the snow, the adrenaline worn off. The cold hit you full force, causing you to shiver. Sans must've noticed, as he moved and crouched down to stare at you. "You a'ight?" You don't look at him, "Y-Yes" You curse yourself for shaking while you talked. You thought for the briefest of moments concern flashed on San's face, but if it was there it was gone now. "You're a bad liar ya know that doll?" You pout, and don't say anything. With a sigh, he stands up once more. "Hold up a sec. I'll be back." Your gaze shoots to him, but he's gone. You feel tempted to get out and look for him, but you stop yourself. No use getting caught after all this trouble. After about five minutes, Sans returns. "Here" He says bluntly. Your met with something meeting your face before you could say anything else. Picking it up, it was a jacket, much like Sans's but smaller. "Where did you ge-" "Don't ask." He cuts you off. You gulp as you think it would be better if you didn't know where it actually came from. You put on the jacket, instantly feeling the little bit of warmth it gave. However, you resisted the urge to snuggle further into it as you had to be on guard, even around the skeleton. Flowey seemed to do the opposite of you however, snuggling into the shirt sleeve as slow as possible as to not alert Sans. "Better now doll? Can't have you frozen." You hear him say. "thank you.." You mumble. "I'm sorry what was that doll? I couldn't hear ya." You knew he was messing with you, so you decided to play his game. "Oh woe is me, of course the skeleton couldn't hear me...I wonder why?" You say sarcastically, pointing to your ears. It took him a moment to understand what your saying and he chuckles. "Well played, didn't take you for the joking type. Ya keep surprising me dollface." He says. The footsteps coming up towards the two of you make you both shut up faster than when you both started talking. You covered your own mouth for good measure, as well as the sleeping flower's. Flowey startled but you pointed to the ceiling and then put a finger to your lips, signaling that someone was near and to be quiet. 

"SANS YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING WHELP! IT'S GOOD TO FINALLY SEE YOUR LAZY ASS AT YOUR POST!" You hear a voice say. You hold your hand tighter to your mouth trying not to laugh at how this person is speaking. "O-Of c-course Boss!" You stop and stare at Sans, even if it was just his legs. Why the change in demeanor so quickly? Wait..Boss? Is this person speaking Sans's brother? You don't move, speak, or hardly breath, hoping to listen in and get some more information. "WELL OUR SHIFT IS JUST ABOUT OVER, I PRESUME YOU'RE HEADING TO THAT GREASE TRAP BEFORE COMING HOME?" You hear Sans's nervous chuckle. "Ya know me to well Boss, don't worry I'll be home in time for dinner." "YOU BETTER BE." With that, footsteps are heard moving away from you and not two seconds later Sans is letting out a deep breath, "Alright sweetheart, ya can come out now." You get out from your hiding place, happy to be able to move. "I ain't leaving you here, so your coming with me." You're about to retort but he cuts you off. "Sweetheart don't fight me on this, just come with me ok?" "Alright. What do I have to do?" You ask him. He smiles. "Just put the hood over ya head, and close your eyes." "Wait why?" "Just do it." With a sigh you comply. You feel Sans pull you to him, making you turn red slightly, but hide your face in the hood of your jacket to make sure he doesn't see. "Hold on tight kid." Before you say anything, you feel weightless, but only for a moment. The sound of music hits your ears, you can't see much through the fluff of the jacket, but you smell one thing ... food. You stay calm, even though every fiber of your being is telling you to get the hell outta dodge. But, you don't. You know that your gut tells you you'll be safer with Sans than anyone else at the moment. 'Sides you could use some food right about now. You move away from Sans as soon as possible. "What the hell just happened?!" You whisper yelled to him, You could literally feel the smugness from his smile through the hood of your jacket. "Magic~" He says. You groan, making him laugh. "Where are we?" You asked him. 

"Well you're in Grillby's kid. Oh and by th' way..welcome to Snowdin." 


	4. Grillby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More monsters...... yaaaaaaaay  
> Also ... drama? Who knows :)

Chapter 4:

You look around the room, and from what you could see, the warmth and bright lighting was just a facade. There were other patrons who looked ready to kill each other at the drop of a hat, your put your guard up and remembered what you've been told. 'Niceness gets you killed...' The flower's words rang in your head as you looked around the room once more, A group of dogs in armor were growling at each other, other patrons were drinking alcohol or talking..well bragging about who they've killed. It made you sick. You felt someone elbow you in the side. You turn to glare at the skeleton, but you see him wink at you. "C'mon kitten let's go get some grub. Don't worry, choose what you like." He said, you nod slowly and follow him. As you pass everyone, heading towards the bar you see Sans lean down to your level out of the corner of your eye. "Try ta keep the hood over your face. If they know you're human, they'll kill ya." You shiver, but regain your composure and sit down quickly. A bright source of light, brighter than anything in the building, comes into your vision."Sans.. who is this?" You hear a smooth voice say. You look up, careful to make sure the fur hides your eyes. It was a fire elemental. You sigh. Again, not the strangest thing you've seen within these past two hours..you think it was two hours. Anyways, the fire man turned to Sans, a questioning gaze on his face.  Sans laughs, pointing to you. "This is Y/N. She's new 'round Snowdin," He says, "Be careful round 'er though, a real spitfire this one." The man turns to you, and gives a smirk. "Well Y/N, welcome to my establishment. My name is Grillby, and I must say... It's not that common that I get a delicate flower such as yourself~" He purred, making you cringe. You hated being treated like glass, you were able to take care of yourself just fine. You had to, it's what you were used to. You scowl beneath your jacket, and kept your mouth shut. "Let me know if you need anything. I will be back to take your orders." With that, Grillby left, leaving you with Sans once more. "So..what do ya wanna eat? Anything?" He asked gently. You gave him a strange glance, and took a look at the menu. A burger sounded pretty good at the moment, so you decided you'd get that. As you waited for the bartender to come back, you and the skeleton sat in awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity. You decided that you would break the silence.  
  


"Why are you being kind to me?" You ask him. He tenses for a moment, but only for a moment. "Whadda mean?" He asked. You gave him a blank stare,"Don't give me that crap. You said that people would kill me here, no ..everyone tries to kill anyone here. Why didn't you kill me on the spot? Right now you've taken me out to eat like we're best buds. Why? Don't you want to be free?" You say, careful not to raise your voice. The skeleton thinks for a moment, "I dunno, there's just somethin about ya kid. I ain't gonna kill ya...at least not yet. Gotta prove your worth." Processing this, you turn to him. "How will I 'prove my worth'?" You Ask. The skeleton gave you a smirk. "You'll see." You open your mouth to retort, but Grillby came back-causing you to quickly shut your mouth. "Have you two decided?" He asked. "Get me my usual and get the doll here a burger." The fireman nods, "Are you gonna pay this time?" You hear him ask. "Just put it on my tab." Sans said. The fireman grumbles and leaves, towards what you presume was the kitchen. You could feel multiple eyes boring into the back of your skull, but you tried to ignore them. You may be tough, but that doesn't mean you like the feeling of being stared at. Grillby returns not long after with your meals, and the staring ceases...for now anyway. The burger smelt divine, making your mouth water. You see Grillby hand something to Sans, and not knowing what his 'usual' was, it made you curious so you turned to look. It was just a bottle of ....mustard? 'What is he gonna do with that?' You thought. It seemed he could tell you were staring at him, and he turns to you with a smirk. "Why did you just get a bottle of mustard?" You asked him before he could respond. His grin got wider, if that was even possible. "Well if you give me a little thyme I know I can mustard a response." You stare at him, if it's a pun war he wants, it's a pun war he gets. He gives you a look like he's got the upper hand, but you're not gonna let that happen. So you take a deep breath.. and begin saying so many puns you'd be sure that it'll make his head spin.

"Man give me a little chance to _ketchup_. Just so you know, I'm pretty _seasoned_ with these types of conversation. But you know what maybe I'll stop being so curious, I can tell I've just been _peppering_ you with questions. This conversation seems to have me in a _pickle_ , so I hope you _relish_ this moment because this isn't gonna happen often." You say. You try not to laugh at Sans's reaction, he looks like he's going to explode from laughter, faint or a mixture of both. "Wow.." He said, and after a moment he just starts to laugh. The patrons of the bar ignore it, your guess was this happens often. "That was great kitten, wasn't expecting that. Anyways, ya want some mustard for that burger? You should eat it before it gets cold." He said, wiping a tear away from his eye. You nod, grabbing the mustard bottle and tip it to pour some on your burger.

Only for it to dump half the contents onto your sandwich. 

You pause, hearing the muffled laughter coming from the skeleton beside you. You slowly turn your head to face him, he laughed after that-he knew that you were pissed. Oh hell no. You were not gonna let him win at this, puns were one thing .. but you food was another. So you pick up the burger, much to his surprise, and slowly bring it to your mouth. You liked mustard alright, so surely this wouldn't be that bad. The burger was hidden underneath the mountain of mustard, but you digress. You took a bite out of it, holding back the urge to choke from the sheer amount of the yellow condiment, and swallow. You turn back to Sans, who is now dead silent. "Wow you are somethin'" He said after a bit. "Ya tell jokes and you like mustard. Hell no one would ever eat that much. So..either you like mustard just as much as I, or you've got guts." He said, taking the bottle. "Oh really? How much do you like mustard skeleton?" You ask. With a wink, he tips the last bit of mustard in the bottle and drinks it. "Oh you have got to be kidding. You honestly drink that?" You asked him. "Yep."With a groan, you grudgingly take a couple more bites of the sandwich, much to your dismay. After that you didn't think you could stomach any more, so you just moved the plate aside and hit your head on the table. Hearing Sans get up, you turned to face him. "C'mon, Boss is waiting." He said. Your eyes widened as you stared at him. "Wait I'm going with you to your house?" "Yea? Gotta problem with that?" He said, defensive. "Well is it safe?" You whisper to him. With a soft smile, "I'm sure I'll figure something out. C'mon, we're gonna take a short cut." He said, pulling you to him. It's different, you'll say that. Your hiding the faint blush on your face again, as you are pulled flush against his chest. He smells of mustard, smoke and something else you couldn't place. "Close your eyes doll." So you did, and you soon felt the familiar feeling of being pulled into weightlessness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any questions or comments in the comment section below!


	5. Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan...and a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys-extremely short chapter for this one! Don't worry the next chapter will be longer.

You didn't realize your feet had touched the ground yet, as you felt the rumbling of muffled laughter coming from the skeleton's chest. "Ya can let go now." You heard him say, you opened your eyes and moved away from him, trying and failing to hide the blush that burned your face. "Aw don't be like that." He said with a grin. Rolling your eyes at the skeleton, you looked around your surroundings. It seemed as if you were now in his house...and what seemed to be his room. You gave him a look, making him back up a step. "What is it doll?" You glared at him, and pointed to the room. "This. Why are we in your room of all places?" You hissed, careful to keep your voice low. He smirked at you. "How do ya know it's my room?" You cross your arms over your chest. "Well let's see, this room reeks of alcohol,mustard and what seems to be cigar smoke. Also, this room is a mess!" You tell him pointing to the floor, where multiple articles of clothing lay. Something in the corner of the room grabs your attention, "Is that...a tornado? A tornado full of socks?" You say, pointing to the strange phenomena in the corner of the bedroom. 

Sans chuckles. "You and my brother would probably hit it off...if you two didn't try to kill each other first. No-before he kills ya first." You huff. "What makes you think I can't handle myself?" He gives you a glare. "Trust me doll, ya don't know him-how he is. If he finds ya, he'll kill ya so fast it'll make your pretty little head spin." You huff. You were determined to show him one way or the other. "Well what was this plan of yours anyway?" You say, getting it off the subject. "Oh that! One moment I'm gonna go get-" The familiar bang of a door slamming open made him go silent. "SANS! I KNOW YOUR HERE. WHERE ARE YOU YOU LOUSY PIECE OF SHIT?" You and Sans looked at each other and before you knew it..

You were pushed into his closet. "Coming boss!" Sans said, leaving the room before you could retort. It smelled so strongly of mustard in here. If the jacket on the floor that has literal mustard filled pockets was any indication. Think Y/N, Think. You remembered an old saying that you heard your mother tell you on the surface. "Remember Y/N, if you can't beat 'em join 'em." The words rang in your head, but you didn't think dressing up as as skeleton-pretending to be a skeleton-would work against someone as high stature as Sans described. Or would it? Probably not. You wondered what Sans had planned for you anyway. You hummed as you picked through the pile of clothes in the closet-seeing some...magazines that you were not even going to touch-or look at because...Ew. You found some black leather gloves, which you loved and decided to put them on. Chuckling at the feel and how they looked on your hands. "Sweetheart-you can come out now." You heard Sans say. You opened the door, making sure to put your newly equipped gloved hands in the jacket pockets. "Ok. Seriously what is the plan here? Because I really don't want to sit back in that closet again." You say with a playful smile. Sans reddens slightly, but rolls his eyes and smirks at you. "Wait right here doll face." With that he blips out of existence, and is back not long after he disappeared. "Close your eyes kitten." You sigh and do so, tensing when you felt your hood being removed and something was being put on your face. It made your nose itch, the wet, cold feeling of whatever it was on top of your nerves being shot made you a little....concerned. You shot your arm out, grabbing his hand to stop him. "What. Are. You. Doing?" You commanded. If it was something gross or stupid you were gonna punch that stupid grin off his face. He holds up a small mirror in his pocket-you didn't even wonder as to why he needed one but okay- "Take a look doll." 

_You don't fucking believe this._

He literally painted a skeleton face on you. What you _literally_ just thought was stupid not that long ago, has actually been done. Was he stupid? Or were the monsters of the underground not as smart as you thought they were. "W-what?" You say after a moment. It made him start to chuckle, causing you to blush slightly-earning more chuckles. "Explain." You commanded. Sans smiled "With that big bulky jacket-you just needed something to make ya....'blend in'" "Isn't this going to be too recognizable? How did you get this paint anyway? I'm certain I'm not gonna be able to fool anyone with this." You said with a sigh. He chuckled again. "You'd be surprised." He leaned down slightly, extremely close to your face, and whispered in your ear. "Now remember-just our little secret~" He said. You roll your eyes,pulling the hood back up over your head-careful not to wipe off the paint. "Gotta say though-being a skeleton suits ya doll." You pull the hood over your head even further. "Fine whatever. What now?" Sans opened his mouth to reply, a smug look on his face as you prepared for a lewd response. 

But again, this time the door of his bedroom slammed open. Your sensing a trend here. In the doorway reveals a tall, raging skeleton standing there, huffing in breath as he yells into the room. "SANS! SUPPER IS READY! I HAVE BEEN CALLING Y-" The skeleton trails off as he notices you. You felt the bright, sharp pair of red eyes stare into your own. " _ **WHO ARE YOU?"**_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below!  
> oooh you meet edgy face to face. Find out what happens next chapter!


	6. Uh oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Edgelord

You stared back into the eyes in the doorway. Sans started to shake beside you,making you wonder what made this guy so terrifying.The figure stepped into the room, and you were able to fully see him. 

A tall, lanky skeleton wearing black leather pants, red boots a torn scarf and a black ... shirt? Armor? Armor- with shoulder pads. You could feel Sans shrink back behind you,and you internally groaned. You continued to stare down the skeleton as he drew closer, eyes matching yours in intensity. You straightened, and held out your hand. “Sorry for intruding, I’m Y/N.” You said. The skeleton scowled. “I AM NOT SHAKING YOUR HAND, WEAKLING.” You tensed. This was another high and mighty type - making you try to hold back a scowl- then again no one was really “nice” around here ...however you were trying to be respectful... this guy doesn’t know a damn thing about you, yet he has the nerve to call you weak? 

You didn’t think so. Hell no.Not now, not ever again. 

”Oh well in that case that’s perfectly fine. I wouldn’t want to shake your hand anyway. Just trying to show respect.” You said matter-of-factory. The skeleton growled, baring his fangs at you. You figured he was angry you even spoke to him. He leaned in closer, your eyes staring at him the entire time. “I’VE NEVER SEEN YOU AROUND HERE BEFORE. AS A MATTER OF FACT, I DIDNT KNOW THERE WERE ANY OTHER SKELETONS BUT ME AND MY WORTHLESS EXCUSE OF A BROTHER. WHERE ARE YOU FROM?” You could tell he wasn’t asking, he was ordering. Who wasn’t he to order you around? You sighed, you knew you had to play along with this. You just said the first thing that came to mind. “The forest. I lived in the forest- next to the ruins.” Believable ..maybe. Those forests were pretty big, surely no one would have explored all of that... hahaha

Right?

The taller Skelton continued to stare at you, but you could tell that he was processing now what you had said. “HOW ODD.” He said, he was smirking now. “IVE EXPLORED EVERY INCH OF THAT FOREST.NOT ONCE HAVE I SEEN A SKELETON ESPECIALLY A FEMALE SKELETON AT THAT.” Oh he’s good. “I’m harder to catch than you think.” You said with a smirk of your own. The skeleton’s smile fell, turning to his brother. “LEAVE IT TO YOU BROTHER TO BRING HOME.... _THIS...._ AND NOT A HUMAN! I KNEW I COULDNT COUNT ON YOU.” 

Your eyes darted to Sans.He wasn’t looking at you, only his brother. He started to shrink into his jacket as the “boss” stared him down and continued to belittle him. You couldn’t take it.. you snapped.

You grabbed a hold of his shoulder, forcing the tall skeleton to look into your angered gaze. “You listen here you overgrown Halloween decoration! I just tried to be polite and respectful something your bony ass lacks apparently. I was gonna be chill about it- and then you had to go insult your brother?? Seriously? What kind of brother does that?! Your lucky I don’t kick your sorry pale ass from here to tomorrow! Speaking of which-“ you pull down his scarf too meet you, his face to close to yours you could see his shrunken eye lights up close and personal. “How fucking dare you call me weak? You know nothing about me! You know what I’m done with this- I don’t have to take this from the likes of you.” You let go of Boss, and turn to Sans. “ thanks for the help Sans, but I’ll be taking my leave now.” You gave sans a small smile, the turned and gave one last glare to Boss. “Good day sir.” With that, you turned on your heel and walked out of the bedroom- not seeing the shocked look on both of the skeletons faces. You headed to what looked like the front door, but before you were able to grab the handle someone grabbed your arm. You whipped your head around, looking at the one who grabbed you. 

It was .. Boss? Sans wasn’t but that far behind him- a look of concern on his face. “IT SEEMS I UNDERESTIMATED YOU. YOU SEEM TO BE WORTHY OF STEPPING FOOT IN THIS HOUSE AND I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU TO STAY AND TRY SOME OF MY CUISINE.” You stood there, hand still outstretched towards the door and staring wide eyed at the skeleton. You were so shocked you couldn’t move. Your eyes glanced over to Sans, which had the same look on his face. One thing crossed both of your minds at once.

 

 

_What the hell is going on here?_

 


	7. On Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having dinner with the skeletons

Y You stare at the tall skeleton before you, dumbfounded. Your eyes dart towards Sans, who looks like he’s thinking of the same thing. You look back at the taller skeleton-who’s starting to look annoyed by your lack of a response.”WELL?” He asked, not looking at you. Was that a hint of red on his cheekbones? 

Your options were....limited. You probably wouldn’t make it out of here alive if you refused. ‘Sides Sans seemed like a decent guy if anything else you could just hang out with him again. What surprised you the most was that this “disguise” was working.You look at Boss and shrug.”Sure.” You said. He scoffed,obviously expecting more of an answer. “FINE.SANS TAKE HER WITH YOU TO THE DINING ROOM-ILL GO GET DINNER READY.”

Sans nodded,grabbing your arm and leading you to their dining room.He pulled you towards the wall-out of his brothers line of sight. “Doll I knew you were crazy but damn. Gotta death wish or somethin’?”You stare at him,confused. “What do you mean?” He just looks at you like you really  _were_  crazy. “Nobody talks like that to him and lives! Why the hell did you risk your life for me?” You look off to the side. “I’ve dealt with enough assholes on the surface-I couldn’t stand seeing someone act like that-to their own flesh and blood no less.” After a moment, you smirk. “Or lack there of anyway.” It took a second for Sans confused expression to turn into one of happiness.”Oh I get it-cause we’re skeletons.” You smile back at him,and you note that he too has that red on his cheekbones. “Seriously doll please don’t do anything reckless like that again.” You sigh. “Fine. But I ain’t making no promises.” He chucked.”A’ight.” Hearing the loud footsteps of a certain tall skeleton,you both hurry and sit down at the table. You sat near Sans-who didn’t seem to mind. 

Boss comes in-setting down a pot of....something on the table. You resist the urge to stand up to look inside the pot “I HOPE YOUR TASTEBUDS ARE PREPARED BECAUSE THIS WILL BLOW YOUR MIND!” He places the pot’s contents onto your plate. It’s spaghetti? It actually looks really good! You wait for everyone else to get a plate-however you notice that both of the skeleton brothers look at you expectingly. Oh they wanted you to eat first. Taking the fork, you take a bite. 

You resist the urge to vomit. You didn’t understand! It looks amazing! How could it taste so awful?! You swallow it nonetheless-you give Boss a small smile. “You were right-it blew my mind.” Boss beams with pride-well there goes his ego. Looking towards Sans- his mouth is hanging open,much to your shock. You didn’t even know he could open his mouth. “Careful there buddy or it’ll stay like that.” He instantly shuts it-the red hue back on his face. Oh . So it’s like a blushing mechanism? Interesting.

”I AM GLAD I,THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WAS ABLE TO BLOW YOUR MIND WITH MY CULINARY EXPERTISE.” You stare at him for a moment, heat rising to your cheeks. “Oh.” You pause a moment, causing the two to stare at you. “WHAT?” He asked, offended. “Your name’s Papyrus?” You asked him. He just stared back at you, dumbfounded. “OF COURSE MY NAMES PAPYRUS! WHAT ELSE WOULD IT BE?” You looked down. “I’ve been calling you Boss this entire time.” Silence followed. You looked back up-to see his mouth open-then shut again. As if he wasn’t gonna say something. “N-NO. THAT IS A NICKNAME MY BROTHER CALLS ME. YOU ARE TO CALL ME PAPYRUS. ARE WE CLEAR?” He asked. “Crystal.” With the awkward silence that followed, Papyrus stood up and took the pot of spaghetti back into the kitchen.  You yawn. “Tired there doll face?” You nod. “Yeah I suppose I am. I’ll go find a place to sleep. Thanks for all your help Sans.” You stand up, push your chair in and head for the door. “Oh no your not.” He said, making you pause. “You’re staying here- it’s safer .” “Sans I couldn’t possibly stay- I would be intruding.” “No you ain’t-I insist. C’mon. Please doll?” You sigh. “Fine. Ok I’ll stay, just as long as your brother doesn’t try to kill me or anythin’.” He chuckles. Grabbing your hand, he leads you up the stairs. You would have thought they had a spare bedroom with how massive this house is - but nope your back in his bedroom. “You can sleep in my bed-I’ll sleep on the couch.” “Oh hell no your not-I’ll sleep on the couch.” “No you ain’t!” He insists. He starts to leave towards the door- as if he’s going downstairs. I’m gonna get the couch ready-goodnight doll.” He said with a wink. 

Oh he’s not winning this fight. 

You grab him by the arm-much to his surprise. You pick him up to the best of your ability -he’s heavier than he looks. And plopped him down on his bed. Was that- you could’ve sworn for a split second his eye lights turned into hearts. “I am your gues- I am not taking your bed-I’ll sleep in the living room.” You turn on your heel only for YOUR arm to be grabbed and your suddenly pulled backwards. “W-Woah!” You say as you land on the mattress. Sans instantly pulled you to him, now your pressed against his chest. Your face feels the cotton of his shirt-he smells of mustard-no surprise. “Sans!” “Now we can both sleep comfortably.” He says matter of factly. You huff, pouting-red face hidden from his view. You feel his chest rumble as he chuckles. “I’ll keep you safe doll face-just sleep.” You were trying to come up with a retort, but a yawn escaped you. “Fine. You win this time.” You mumble. You snuggle into his shirt,arms folded and pressed into your chest to make sure your not poking him. It feels so comfortable like this. Blushing face hidden from view from the fluff of his overly sized jacket. You felt safe. Which was odd for a skeleton you just met not too long ago. You yawn again, you could feel his heart? It was soothing. You smelled his scent from his shirt- it was getting more familiar-and you weren’t bothered by it anymore. His breathing was slow, calming. It wasn’t long before you drifted off into sleep.


	8. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some of your past is revealed and skeleton fluff

“ _Hold still Y/N.” He said. Light shined in your face as men and women in lab coats strapped you down. “No! No! I don’t want to! Let me go! Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me!” You hiccup. Tears rolling down your young face as you screamed at them. The man and woman in lab coats stepped in front of you. Your own mother and father-even your own uncle was in the background. Your mother gave you a sickly smile. “We do love you sweetie! We’re just doing what’s best for you.” She said. Your father stared at you- a wicked grin appearing on his features. “Your doing this whether you like it or not. Now be still sweetheart-this will only hurt for a moment. Your such a brave little girl helping me and mommy with this project!” You felt something being pulled from your chest. Looking up-seeing a glowing ray of light you knew something bad was about to happen to you- and there’s nothing you can do to stop it. You struggle more- anger pulsing through your veins. You felt betrayed abandoned by your own flesh and blood. Like you were a toy. “No daddy! I don’t want to! Let me out!” Your father tsked. You could hear your uncle laughing in the background. “Sweetie you’re special to us- and we really need your help. So!” He mashed a switch on your strapped in prison- it locked you into place. “Just be still! After this we’ll go get ice cream!” He said-pulling a remote from his pocket. “Ok sweetheart-On the count of three!” Your mother said. “One...two....” your father mashed the button-light enveloped your vision._

You wake up with a start-holding back your screams. You look around-you weren’t there anymore. You were somewhat safe-with the skeleton brothers. Phantom pain made you wince- you grab your shirt-placing your balled up fist near your heart. You tried to move-only for an arm to wrap around your waist.You tense-only to remember something. That’s right-you slept beside Sans.Blush burning on your face, you tried to wriggle our of his grasp. You needed to get away-hide and calm down. It’s what you’ve always done. Panic started to set in-you didn’t want him to see you like this. Tears pricked your eyes from your incoming panic attack. You couldn’t take it. You pryed his arm off of you as best you could-quickly uncovering-only to fall right out of the bed. Your head hit the ground with a thud. You see sans sit up suddenly-face glowing red-the source seemed to be from the glowing red ball of light in his eye socket. You don’t look at him-standing up to brush yourself off. “Kitten you ok?” He asked, concerned. You nod, throat closing up from your current state. You walked past him-hearing your heart pounding in your chest. You needed to get out! There’s the door! Only a little further. You bump into a red sweater. Wait what? How did he? Sure enough sans stood in front of you-concern present on his features. “What’s wrong doll?” You shake your head. “Doll I know something’s wrong-you can talk to me.” You just fall limp, letting yourself fall into his arms. You started to cry-you didn’t mean to. You hated crying you weren’t allowed to cry dammit! You could feel him tense, but soon you felt bony arms wrap around you in an embrace.”Shh. It’s ok doll it’s ok. It was a dream-your not there.” You tense “H-how did you know?” You asked him. He paused. “Cause I have them too.” He said after a moment. You sniffle- giving him a hug. “Thank you Sans.” You both stay that way for a bit. He pulls away, giving you a playful smirk. “Hey now you ain’t going soft are ya?” You scoff. “Shut up skeleton.” He chuckles. “What time is it?” He looks at the clock on the wall. “2 in the morning- wanna go for a walk?” He asked you. You pause, but nod. “Yeah. A walk sounds nice. You sure Papyrus won’t mind?” Sans smiles. “We’ll be back before he goes out to patrol.” You give him a small smile back. “Ok.” He smiles again-a genuine smile. “Ok doll face-hold on I know a shortcut.” He pulls you into a hug-you close your eyes-breathing in his comforting scent as you both blip away into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know, but I hope it was good. Let me know what you guys think


	9. Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a long chapter for you guys.

You felt your feet touch earth once more. You stood still for a moment to keep the nauseousness at bay. You felt a bony arm tighten around your waist. “You alright sugar?” He asked. You nod. “Yeah, yeah I am.  I’m trying to get used to that.” You say. He chuckled in reply, and you fight the embarrassing blush starting to rise to your cheeks. You take a look around, and notice a change in scenery. Your eyes open wide as you notice a hill in the distance, blue light shined on your face as your eyes adjusted in the darkness. 

“Where are we?” You asked him. “We’re in Waterfall.” He said. “It-It’s quite beautiful.” You say quietly. You look up, and notice that the ceiling was covered in sparkling stars-or at least that’s what they looked like. 

In your staring, you didn’t notice the pair of eye lights staring at you. “Hey why don’t ya come wit me for a sec?” He said suddenly. He took your hand into his, and led you up the hill. You were so glad it was dark, because you were positive you were as red as a cherry. As you reached the top, you noticed a very ... odd object standing up -looking upwards towards the sky. “A telescope?” You asked him. He nods, and you couldn’t help but say the first thing that came to your mind. “Amazing! I wouldn’t have expected a telescope of all things to be under a  _mountain! “_ You gesture to the telescope,a hopeful grin on your face. “May I?” He nods, a shocked expression on his features. You rush over to the telescope, moving your hair out of the way you place your eye over the eyepiece. You smiled as you realized what it was that was on the ceiling. “Are those ..glow worms?” You asked. “Yeah. Wait how did you know that ?” You turned. “Where I used to live-I saw pictures and read books about the planet’s creatures. Fascinating really. However I never saw them in person.” You trailed off, smile fading slightly. You were lost in thought for a minute.

That is, until the chuckling began.

You look back to Sans, he was grinning bigger than you’ve seen thus far. “What’s so funny?” You asked. He looked you in the eye, and that’s when his chuckling turned into full blown laughter. You felt embarrassment and frustration start to boil in your gut. You felt angry tears prick your eyes the more he laughed, but you wouldn’t and refused to let them fall. You rub your eyes, and then you couldn’t help but yell at him in your frustration. “What the hell are you laughing at? What is so goddamn funny!?” You ask. He continued to laugh, but he pointed to your hands. “What are you pointing at you ass?” You said. Following his gaze, you lifted up your hands. “Wh-What?” You say. But the red ink staining your fingertips-mixed with some of the black paint on your face stopped your train of thought. The laughing stopped-and you looked from your hands, to the telescope, and back to Sans. The guy was trying to hold in his laughter-and it clicked. “What the hell! You pranked me?! And here I thought we were having a good time.” You say, but you couldn’t be angry-especially since you couldn’t hide the growing grin on your face as well. You both laughed together, smiling and chatting like you knew each other for ages. “Thank you Sans, for bringing me here I mean.” He froze for a moment, but gave you a smile. “Anytime toots.” He said. You smiled back, turning to look back up at the stars. “I like this place.” You mumble. You felt eyes staring at you, so you turned to...see Sans looking up as well. Huh guess not

The both of you stayed like that for a while. “What do you say Y/N? Ready to head back? Papyrus should be up soon.” You take one more look up at the ceiling again. “Sure.” You said. He holds his arms out-gesturing for another hug. You gave a small smile,and walked to him -once more you wrapped your arms around him. You felt magic flow around you, as you felt you feet start to float off the ground-your could have swore you felt his arms pull you closer. 

____________________

 

Within moments, you were back in Sans’s bedroom. Sans moved away from you, he gave you a small grin, and did the unthinkable. 

He was out like a light, falling in to the bed with a quiet ‘pmf’ sound. You froze for a moment, you knew the guy was a heavy sleeper but Damn. You moved closer, and noticed that he was truly asleep. He looked... cute in a way. You couldn’t understand why you thought a skeleton would or could be cute. You shook the thoughts away. You poked him in the cheek, he just continued to snore-much to your dismay. Oh well. You shrug-and went to cover him as best you could. He was a big dude after all. 

You decided to go downstairs to get you a drink. You always had a problem that once you were awake-you were awake. But you freeze, and turn on your heel to go to the bathroom before reaching the kitchen. You looked at yourself in the mirror, and carefully wiped off the rest of the red marker on your face. You were happy that it wasn’t waterproof paint.You reached in the counter to add more paint to the splotches that were wiped off. Boy you would have more acne than a teenager in high school after this was over. You gave yourself a small smile and walked back into the kitchen.

You open up the cabinets as quietly as you could, and frown as you couldn’t reach the cups. God you hate being short sometimes. You almost had it,you stood as far as you could on your tiptoes. Your fingers brushed the glass-but you were just out of reach. A gloved hand grabbed the cup, and moved it down for you. You didn’t even realize he was behind you. You turned and looked up at the tall looming skeleton behind you. “Goodmorning Papyrus.” You said. He looked away from you but handed you the glass. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TRYING TO REACH THAT SHELF? I SWEAR, SOMETIMES I WONDER IF YOU EVEN HAVE A BRAIN IN THAT SKULL OF YOURS.” He said, walking towards the stove. “Goodmorning to you too.” he mumbled. You still heard it, and rolled your eyes.”What can I say? Once I have my mind on something I stick with it till it gets done.” You say. You noticed that he was wearing his edgelord armor again. You’ve only been here for a few days- and you already have noticed a certain style going around. Maybe you needed some new clothes instead of this big fluffy jacket. But .. you really liked it. You’d think of something later. 

“WHAT ARE YOU UP?I THOUGHT YOUD BE UPSTAIRS WITH MY LAZY ASS BROTHER.” Papyrus said. “I’m an early riser most of the time.” It wasn’t a lie, if it wasn’t for the nightmares you’d wake up very early on in the day. “GLAD TO KNOW THAT SOMEONE BESIDES MYSELF HAS STANDARDS TO NOT WASTE THE DAY WITH SLEEPING.” You couldn’t help but grin at him. “Oh? So am I reaching Boss status then? I’m flattered.” He stared at you, he growled. “YOU COULD NEVER COMPARE TO I Y/N. NOONE IS AS GREAT AS I.” You were still smiling at him. “Okay okay your highness.” You say, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

He ignores your comment, preceded to drink him a cup of ..coffee? Coffee. And looked at you. “SINCE YOU ARE AWAKE ALREADY WOULD YOU CARE TO JOIN ME ON PATROL?” You smirk. “Awe, is the great and terrible Papyrus wanting company?” There’s that red hue showing on his cheekbones again. “OF COURSE NOT! I WAS JUST WANTING YOU TO COME WITH ME TO TEST YOUR SKILLS! NYEHEHE!” You roll your eyes. “Whatever you say tough guy. Let’s go.” You grab yourself a quick drink and head towards the door. You follow him outside, and head through Snowdin.


	10. Very enthusiastic walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take a walk.   
> VERY enthusiastic walks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very long chapter for you guys. Enjoy.

So here you are, up at god knows what time-about to do a patrol with a seven foot tall skeleton. You would be lying if you said this wasn’t odd. You would laugh at the idea if not for your current situation. 

As you walked in silence beside him, you couldn’t help but gaze over at the buildings you were passing by. You noticed that it mustn’t be super late in the day-As Grillby was setting up his bar for the day. “THIS WAY.” Papyrus says suddenly. He turns and heads down a smaller path, away from Snowdin. “Where are we going?” You asked, doing a slight jog to catch up to him. His eyes look down towards you, “WE ARE FOLLOWING THE PARH I TAKE EVERY DAY FOR PATROL.IT IS IMPORTANT TO KEEP QUIET AND LISTEN OUT FOR ANY SIGNS OF TROUBLE.” You nod, turning your gaze to the path before you. You took his advice, and went silent again. 

It seemed like forever, continuing to walk the paths and passageways. However, as you walked further down the snow covered path, you noticed very big and dangerous looking devices. “AH HERE WE ARE!” Papyrus says. “THIS IS ONE OF MY TRAPS FOR HUMANS!” He beamed. It didn’t look like just any trap it looked like a death trap. You gulped. Axes were posed at the ready, spike plates were on the ground and what was next to a ...flamethrower?! What the hell? “Impressive?” You say, wincing that it came out more as a question then a statement. Papyrus didn’t seem to catch it though, and he beamed with pride. “ONLY THE BEST!” His gaze turned into a look you couldn’t place, his grin became wider-“WOULD YOU LIKE TO TEST IT ?” You shot him a look, but took a deep breath.”Sure.”Oh my god why did you say that?! “But! But, could we do it after ? I’m sure you wouldn’t want to waste valuable time searching for humans waiting on me to test your trap-let’s check the others and do this on the way back?” You said nervously. 

Crimson eyelights lingered on your face for a long moment, but then he smiled once more. “OF COURSE.AFTER WE CHECK THEN. LET US CONTINUE.” He said. Looking past you and continued down the path. You couldn’t help talk to him every once in a while as you walked, as you couldn’t bear the awkwardness without it. You passed and checked a few more of these “traps” but none looked as menacing as the first one you encountered. You both decided to head back, and you couldn’t help but have a weird feeling. You didn’t know what it was, but deep down you felt like something was about to happen. You walked a little faster, even walking past Papyrus in your haste to get back.

Thats when you heard it. A scream in the distance. It was faint, but it was still there. Without a second thought, you bolted in that direction. “Y/N?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? Y/N! WAIT!” You ignored him, hearing his boots running after you. You continued to run, and to your disbelief -saw the death trap from before. You started to hesitate , about another cry made you continue. Adrenaline pumped through your veins, you ran towards the trap. You pushed yourself to the limit, jumping upwards to use your momentum to jump over the spikes, you felt the heat of the flame through we activate- if the heat warming your clothes was any indication. You dodged as the blades swung down with ease, jumping and twisting your way to the other side. As your feet touched the ground, you ran once more-listening for any sign of the source of the scream. You heard it again-muffled this time. You ran into Snowdin, as fast as your legs could take you. You saw it-them. A group of monsters moving into the alleyway beside Grillby’s bar. You slowed, hoping to catch them off guard. You heard muffled cries from something that the monsters were carrying with them. “ who woulda thought we’d find a small gift next to the ruins?” One said. “Yeah! I wonder what the guards would think once we bring this into the king!” Another said. “Jerry come on! Let’s have some fun first! I wouldn’t mind taking a bite out of it! It’s been so long since we’ve seen one of them!” The weird jellyfish like monster sighed. “No you idiot. Do you think we should rough up the merchandise before sending it to the king? I don’t think so! However....I wouldn’t mind a little bite. I am kinda hungry from chasing the little brat down.” You were close enough to realize that the small bundle in between them was actually a child, you couldn’t see much, but their little red and black striped sweater and mop of brown hair was any indication. You saw the group come in closer to the kid, and you immediately felt anger boiling up within your soul. 

You walk closer, making your presence known. “Aw why wasn’t I invited to the party?” You instantly whirl “Jerry” around, punching him square in the jaw. “Hey!” “You bitch!” You heard them scream. The two lunges at once, but you dodged-kicking one in the small of their back, making them fall into the other. Jerry got up-and decided he would make a swing at you. “Wrong move buddy.” You grabbed his face, slamming it into the brick wall of Grillby’s restaurant. “How.” Slam. “Dare you.” Slam. “Pick.” Slam.”on a kid?!” Slam! Blood gushed from what seemed to be the guy’s nose. He fell to the ground, like a rag doll. His cronies stood up, one stumbled his way toward you, you easily grabbed him by the arm, flipping him to the ground. He landed o his stomach, you pulled his arm backwards, he started to scream as he felt the muscles being pulled In unnatural ways. “Don’t you know it’s rude to hit a lady?” You tsked. “Guess I’m just gonna have to show you some manners.” With a smile on your face, you pulled back on his arm roughly and heard the satisfying popping noise of a bone being pulled out of the socket. You dropped his arm, and turned to the final man as his buddies were on the ground in pain. “What should I do with you?” You said, cracking your knuckles as you calmly made your way over to him. “Listen skele-lady! We didn’t mean to cause ya any harm! We were only going to take that kid to the king! Their soul could help free us all to take reign on the humans above.” The kid.. wait the kid was human ?! You turned and looked, a small human child with shoulder cut brown hair-and a small red and black striped sweater hid in the corner-as tears streamed down their face. 

Ignoring the man for a moment, you walked over to the child. They flinched away from you, but you calmly knelt down in front of them. You gave them a small smile, “You alright kid?” You say. They nod slightly, but point to their eye, which seemed to be bruising. “Don’t worry kiddo, I’m one of the The good guys, you don’t have to be afraid of me ok?” They pause for a second, then nod. Suddenly, their eyes widened as they gestured And pointed behind you. “What?” You turned, only to be caught int the back with what felt like a two by four. You hiss in pain, as you didn’t notice the crowbar until it was two late. How did you not see that before. Right in the ribs too... dammit. You turned towards him, a new found fury residing in your soul. “What a. Coward , hitting me while my back was turned. Gimme on good reason I shouldn’t turn you to dust right now!” You yell at him. The monster smirks. “Guess what doll face-kindness gets ya killed. And you know what? Maybe i should report you to the royal guard for treason and have YOU dusted!” He smirks. But instead of frowning you smirk back -much to his surprise. “Oh? And who will you report to directly?” He laughs. “Papyrus of course.” You smile, and your eyes glint mischievously. “Oh Papyrus? Yeah I know him. Him and I went on patrol earlier this morning as a matter of fact.” The monsters face fell Into A frown. You walked up to him and pulled him closer to your face by his collar. “And you know what? I wouldn’t be surprised if he showed up here at anytime moment, wondering where I’ve ran off to. And what do you think he’d find?” Your smile grew bigger as his eyes widened once he realized the situation. You dropped him. “That’s what I thought. I suggest you and your friends get out of here while I take the child to him personally. “ “Hey! You can’t do that!” “And why not?” You challenged. “Cause we found the best first !” “You glare at him. “In this world it’s kill  or be killed right?” The guy nods, eyes deadly but unsure. You smile as you lean down to whisper in his ear. “What do you think will happen to you once the leader of the royal guard finds out you attacked one of his own?” The guy gulped then scowled. “Fine. You win this round-but well get you next time.” You scoff at his threat. You turned, gently picked up the kid and left the alley. Man your side stung you something fierce but you ignored it as you made your way back.


	11. The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems your not the only one to fall into the underground.

 

You made sure you weren’t seen, as you push open the door of the Skeleton residence. The kid cling to you and buried their face in. The fluff of your jacket. “Sans? Sans where are you?” You heard a muffled groan from upstairs. “I need your help!” You yell. 

He was by your side in an instant. 

He rubbed his eyes sleepily. “Whatza matter?” When his eyes adjusted, they widened. “Holy hell. Is that a kid?” “Yes. Yes it is Sans. I fought off three guys just to save em. I don’t know what would’ve happened to em, but from how those guys were talking-it wouldn’t have been good.” Sans turned to the kid, then back to you. “Wait where is Papyrus?” He said. “I had ran ahead due to hearing the kid’s screams. He should be here any moment.” 

Right as the words slipped from your mouth, the door slammed open once more. In the doorway stood a breathless Papyrus. “Y/N! WHY WOULD YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT?! HOWEVER I DIDNT KNOW YOU RAN FASTER THAN I! BUT DONT WORRY I WILL BEAT YOU NEXT TIME! I WASNT PREPARED FOR YOUR RACE-PREPARED TO BE LEFT BEHIND ON OUR NEXT ONE! NYEHEHE!” He said. Papyrus stepped into the house. Still not noticing the child in your arms. “I ALSO WAS QUITE IMPRESSED WITH HOW YOU DEFEATED MY TRAP SO EASILY-IT SEEMS THAT I NEED TO IMPROVE ON IT!” You were afraid of what the new design would look like.

Papyrus turns back to you once he shuts the door. “NOW Y/N, MIND TELLING ME WHY YOU RAN.....” He finally catches sight of the child. The room is filled with a tense silence for what seemed like ages. “SANS...” He said. “Y-Yeah boss?” “IS THAT A HUMAN Y/N IS HOLDING?” Papyrus looks to you, confusion evident in his eyes. “Y/N DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU RAN OFF SO QUICKLY BECAUSE YOU WERE ABLE TO SENSE A HUMAN WAS NEARBY? DID YOU CATCH THIS HUMAN?” His voice was steadily increasing in volume, much to your dismay. You shrug. 

“I mean I guess so? I heard them further away, which is why I ran. I wanted to make sure that they were ok-I mean- that it Was a human . So yes... I caught this human.” You say. But you couldn’t help but hold the kid closer to you-even if it caused the pain in your ribs to blossom again. “I ..I AM IMPRESSED Y/N. NOT ONLY DID YOU MANAGE TO KEEP UP WITH ME TODAY, LEARNED THE SURROUNDING AREAS FAIRLY QUICKLY, AND PASSED MY TRAP TEST WITH EASE-BUT YOU MANAGED TO FIND A HUMAN-HEAR A HUMAN BEFORE I WAS ABLE TO SENSE IT AND BEAT ME TO THEM! YOU ARE SHOWING MUCH POTENTIAL-YOU ARE REACHING MORE AND MORE OF MY STANDARDS.” You weren’t going to lie and say that you weren’t just a tad worried about what would happen incentive you reached all of his standards...

Papyrus held his hands out. “NOW IF YOU WOULD PLEASE HAND THE HUMAN CHILD OVER SO I MAY TAKE THEIR SOUL.” He said it so calm, so non chalant. You moved away from them holding the child to your chest. “No. Can we please wait on bringing them to Asgore?” Papyrus stared at you like you just told him that you were made of candy canes. “WHAT? WHY WASTE VALUABLE TIME KEEPING THIS HUMAN HERE?” “Please? I’m certain just a few days wouldn’t hurt. I’m quite tired from today- and shouldn’t we keep an eye on the human? Just in case it’s... ya know.. sick or too damaged to bring in to the king? I mean what happens if you bring a sick soul instead of a perfect one? I wouldnt want the king mad-would you?” Papyrus and Sans both stare at you for a moment. Papyrus sighs. “OF COURSE. SOUNDS REASONABLE TO ME. THE HUMAN WILL RESIDE HERE, SO WE MAY KEEP AN EYE SOCKET ON THEM.” He turns and heads up the stairs. Sans watches him leave, then turns to you. “Your one smart cookie.” He said with a smile. “I know.” You say, heading up the stairs to Sans room. You hear Sans follow, and you all enter the room-careful to shut and lock the door behind you. You set the kid down on the bed. “Ok kiddo-how are you feeling?” You say. The kid signs something. Oh they can’t talk? You sign back much to their surprise.

You turn to Sans. “They are Fine. And their name is Frisk. They just arrived here not long ago.” You turn to the kid. “As for how I know sign language-that’s a story for another time.” The kid nods slowly in understanding. “Sans-would you mind getting. THem some food and an ice pack for their eye? I gotta go to the bathroom.” You say, Sans nods and leaves. You make sure to grab some spare clothes of Sans’s hoping he wouldn’t mind.you turn to the kid before you go.

”Just stay here-I’ll be back.” With that you head to the bathroom.

_______________________

You turn on the water to their shower-using a washcloth you found in the pantry-you start to gently wash away the caked on paint and dirt from your skin. It felt so good to be cleaned-but it wasn’t the same without shampoo or conditioner. You looked around-noticing the small bottles on a shelf. You picked one up. And to your surprise it says “Shampoo.” Guess even skeletons had to keep clean too. It smelled of cinnamon and pumpkin spice -in other words -fucking fantastic. You bathed with it, washing your hair and skin as you saw the dirt being washed down the drain. You were gonna hate putting back on that paint  where was he getting it from anyway? 

As you bathed, you wince as you brush over your injured rib cage. You decided to take a look at it-and when you did you realized it was actually worse than what you thought. Your lower rib cage on your right side was turning a deep blue, while purple started to spider web across the surface. It covered from your back all the way to your side. You must have gotten the brunt of it when you turned-thus the weird placement of the bruising. 

Whe. You stepped out, you made sure to dry off as best as you possibly could, only adding the makeup to your arms and face this time- as you decided to wear a long sleeve crimson shirt-which was more of a small dress on you since Sans was taller. You put on some longer pants of his-pleased at the comfy material. You lifted up your shirt -finding some spare bandages in the back of the cabinet under the sink and doctored the bruise. You’ve had worse-but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt like hell. You picked up your dirty laundry, and headed back to Sans room. You made sure to lock the door behind you, tossing your dirty laundry into the basket by the door, and smiled ar the kid-who was happily eating a burger. Sans was laying down on the bed-“Had a shower?” You nod. You make your way over to the other side of the bed, laying down on your left side as to not hurt your rib cage more. 

“I’m gonna take a nap. Goodnight Sans.” You smile at him, and close your eyes. “Doll it’s not even nightime.”He said with a chuckle. But you didn’t hear him-you were already out cold. 


	12. Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finds out

You wake up, groaning at the light coming in through the window. When your eyes adjusted-you were...stunned to say the least as you wake up to two big, glowing crimson eye sockets so close to your face. You jolt,”Sans?!” You say. Sans stared at you intensely, a frown on his face. 

“What are you staring at me for? Also were you watching me sleep? What the hell?!” You say, careful not to raise your voice. You noticed Frisk sleeping on the other side of the bed. Sans doesn’t say anything, grabs you by the arm -and teleports the two of you to the bathroom. Ok, drowsiness and teleportation do not mix. You felt naseous when your feet touched the tile. But moved away from him all the same. “What is wrong with you?! What is going on?” You say to him. 

“Where are you hurt ?” He said after a moment. You pause, ‘how did he know?’ “What are you talking about? I’m fine.” He grabbed your hands, clasping them together. He stared into your eyes. “Just because I can’t get a read on your soul, doesn’t mean I don’t realize spare bandages going missing. And from the looks of things-we still had bandages before you showed up with the kid.Now I ain’t gonna ask again-where are you hurt?” 

You paused, staring back at him. You had to give him credit, you didn’t think he’d notice. You sigh. “My...rib cage. One of the goons from yesterday caught me in the side with a crowbar when I wasn’t looking. It’s fine. I’m fine-let’s just go back to sleep or something.” You make your way towards the door, only for Sans to block your way. “Sans. I’m fine.” You say with a small smile. No way are you going to show pain or weakness around him or his brother. You’ve been through worse-you can take it.

Sans frowns at you, concern evident on his features as he looks you over. “Let me see.” He said. “What? No! I’m fine. Seriously.” The look he gave you made you know that he wasn’t buying it. The two of you had a stare down for a long minute, and you sighed. You knew you wouldn’t be able to leave, you can’t get past him -and if you did manage to leave he’d be able to teleport you right back. Clever bastard. 

He smiled, golden tooth shining in the bathroom light. “Alright doll. Just take a seat on toilet there, and let me have a look.” You put the toilet seat down, and sat down. Sans stood in front of you, but knelt down slightly. You were smaller than him after all. “Where is it doll?” You had to fight back the blush burning on your face, you averted your gaze-finding the soap on the bathtub very interesting at the moment. You sigh once more, you still don’t look at him, as you slowly raise your shirt to above your lower rib cage. The bandages are there -but you knew he’d have to take them off to see. “Just as I thought-mystery Of the missing bandages solved. Now” He said with a small smile- “I’m gonna gently take these off let me know if I touch somewhere that hurts too much a’ight?” You nod, you could feel your ears burning right about now. He could sense your discomfort. “Doll, I ain’t gonna hurt ya-not on purpose. Relax. Sides I’m just gonna see what the damage is.” You nod. He continued to unwrap the bandages. When all of the bandages were off, you dared to take a glance at his reaction. 

It was terryifing.

His eyelights were completely gone. His smile turned into a scowl, he looked ready to murder someone. Taking a look, you wince as you realize it’s gotten darker, and the spider web like purple bruising began to show through more on top of the deep blue on your skin. 

But you look to Sans and give him a small smile. “It’s not as bad as it looks!” You say. “Seriously I’m fi-OW!” You say, as he poked the bruise with his finger. Oh god that hurt-ow ow ow. “No ya ain’t fine.” He said. He paused for a long moment. “I’m gonna find them and I will kill them.” You smirk. “Eh, kinda hard since I taught em a lesson myself.” He smirked back at you. “Look at my tough little spitfire. Don’t need a tough guy like me then huh?” You smile. “Do I need someone to protect me all the time? Hell no. Does having a Giant skeleton hit man ready to help me at a moments notice sound good ? Hell yes.” Sans stared at you, and started to laugh. “Hit man huh? Hahaha I like it. Although...” He smirks. “I prefer bein a Judge.” You pause. 

“Judge?” You say. He nodded, grin growing wider. “Yeah. It’s my job to see who is innocent or guilty. I Don’t just judge them, I judge their soul-their entire being.” He explains. “What happens if their guilty?” You say. He slowly brings his thumb up and drags it across his neck. Oh. You got it. “Oh.” Sans chuckles darkly. “And guess what? Most of the time-it’s guilty.” “Cool.” You say. “Cool? How would dat be cool doll?” He says incredulously. You shrug. “I don’t know. It’s just that it sounds like a very important and interesting job.” You say. You really wanted to get this topic off of souls. 

“So... can I put my shirt back down now?” You say. Sans frowns slightly. “Whoops sorry. You had me distracted. Here hold still.” “What are you going to d-“ You cit yourself off, as warmth flooded the bruise. You look down, and notice green light coming from his hands. “What are you doing?” You ask. “It’s healin magic. I’m not as good as it as Papyrus, but I can fix most of it.” Sure enogu, before your eyes, your bruise begins to slowly fade. When he was done-the bruise was smaller-paler- as though it wasn’t close to being healed already. He stands up. “Stay here. I have something that will help the rest of the way.” You watch as he leaves, and then returns with a small glass dish. “Take one.” You take the shiny wrapped object and open it. “Candy?” You say. You didn’t really think Candy was gonna help. “It’s monster candy. It has healing properties.” Your eyes widened, and popped the small candy in your mouth. 

It tasted good, just different. You could feel the tingling feeling on your lips - probably due from magic. He smiled at your reaction-as you smiled back. You stood up, and gave him a hug-much to his surprise. “Thank you Sans.” You move away-admiring the red glow on his cheekbones. It was kinda funny in a way. So you take a deep breath, placing your hands on your hips. “Now how about some food huh?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo sans found out.  
> I guess your gonna have to hide your secrets more If you don’t want others to find out~


	13. Food For thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food for your thoughts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh guys over 1000 reads so far??! I’m honored! Thank you so much!   
>  And please go check out Addicted-to-the-fic on Tumblr! They’ve done amazing work and has even done fanart for this story! They are absolutely amazing and deserve tons of love!   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/addicted-to-the-fic

Papyrus stomped up to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him once he found you and the small human child. He’s been sitting here since then. 

His back laying on his bed, he just stared blankly at the ceiling. He didn’t understand! A skeleton he’s never met shows up suddenly, who has the bravery and courage to stand up to  _him_ of all people.Youre smart, quick witted and strong. You are one of the strongest willed monsters that he’s seen besides his brother and himself. 

You’re unique.

He couldn’t sleep as thoughts plagued him. How you were able to outrun him, how you were able to dodge and complete his puzzle with ease. Maybe he should make it more challenging ?  He shakes his head. It was the right amount of challenging.. you .. you were just! He growled. There was something about you he couldn’t place. To top it all off you probably fought off monsters to get to the human, and were able to carry the child to his house after everything that happens. Something his brother hasn’t been able to do in months. 

As he lay there, he heard light footsteps going down the stairs. So it’s either you or the child whose awake. His eyelights stared at the doorway, deciding whether or not he shouldn’t investigate. 

Then he heard water running. 

He felt his cheekbones redden as he realized you must have went to take a shower. He shakes the thought of checking on you away. Nope, never mind. A lady needs her privacy after all. 

He just sat there in the dark, listening to water from the bathroom underneath his room run as you took a shower. By the gods, how couldn’t he have met you before?! You were strong willed, you liked puzzles..you even knew how to cook spaghetti ! You were reaching all of his standards! But what to do? His eyes widened, he smiled as an idea came to him.  

However, a small sound caught broke him from thought. He sat up, thinking it came from around the room. He didn’t see anything. The sound came again, but it was muffled. He realized it was coming from downstairs. Was.. was that you making those sounds? He heard another hiss, and he confirmed that it was in fact, you. 

You sounded as though you were in pain. Have you been injured somehow? He didn’t notice anything when he saw you yesterday. Where were you hurt? Your back? Your ri- He saw a faint red light lighting up the room. He realized he was blushing. He didn’t understand- why? Oh. 

 

He was just picturing you naked. 

 

He threw a pillow over his face and screamed into it. Oh god... why?! What an inappropriate thing to do! Why?! He could still feel his face as it continued to burn. He was .. just worried about your safety! As his friend! So of course he’d think about where you were injured! If it was a rib fracture.. or spine... or any other bone-“STOP IT PAPYRUS!” He quickly hushed, realizing he was so close to being heard-if it wasn’t for the pillow covering his face he would have definitely been heard. 

He heard the water shut off right after that-the door opening-which caused him to freeze. He was a fully grown monster - he shouldn’t be freezing in fear in his own home-and definitely in his own bedroom! He heard footsteps coming up the stairs - and his brothers door quietly opening and shutting. 

But before he could do anything- he felt his eyes closing as he dozed off. 

_______

The scent of ozone woke him up.Did Sans teleport?Why? He sat up, hearing shuffling coming from downstairs- he also heard muffled chatter. What the hell was going on? He heard the bathroom door open-the silence. 

Not soon after he heard what sounded like pans and pots banging around-and the fridge opening. Soon, the smell of ... something hit his nose. What was that? It smelled quite nice actually. 

He stands up-made his bed, and walked out of the room. It seems that the small human child has the same idea. As his brother’s door opens and the child walks out rubbing their eyes sleepily.  The child waves at him, he stared at them for a long moment. But he walked passed them. He is not sure of what to do with the child yet... more.. studying of it’s habits is required. He comes down the stairs, and sees you. 

Your plating food as he walked into the kitchen, Sans already eating his by the mouthful. You must have heard him come in. “Goodmorning! Would you like some food? I made plenty.” You said, giving him a smile. “Boss come on this tastes amazing!” Sans said, going up to get more from the platter. You turn off the stove as you plate the last of whatever it was. “WHAT..IS IT YOU HAVE MADE?” Frisk runs into the room, hopping excitedly-pointing to the food. 

You chuckle, handing a plate to them. “They are called pancakes Papyrus. They are really good! I also made some eggs and sausage to go with it!” You say. You hold a plate out to him, which he takes hesitantly out of your hands. You grab your own, and follows frisk to the table. He sets down, he takes a bite. His eyes widen. 

“THIS-THESE PANCAKES ARE QUITE GOOD.” He said. He looks up, and sees you all staring at him. “WHAT?” He said. “Awe Boss-was that I compliment I heard?” Sans said, smirking. He sputters, “OF COURSE! UNLIKE YOU I HAVE MANNERS!” You chuckle. “He’s just messing with you Papyrus-I am glad you like them.” You say. You start to eat your own food, and he remembers his idea from last night. 

“Y/N.”He said suddenly. You pause, mid-bite and look at him. “Yeah?” You say. He smirked at you. 

 

“HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON A DATE?” 


	14. Dating Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out what happens...sorta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I was planning on posting this chapter through valentines day-but something came up. As such, I will send two chapters as a .. "valentines day special" of sorts to fix the mistake of not posting yesterday. I hope you like it! 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING LONG CHAPTER APPROACHING

You almost drop the fork you were holding, as the table went silent. "W-What?" You ask. The skeleton in front of you huffed, crossing his arms. He stared at you, but you noticed a slight red hue starting to form on his cheekbones. "DID I STUTTER? I SAID I WANTED YOU TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME! WILL YOU OR WILL YOU NOT Y/N?" You turned to get help, first to Sans. However, Sans had a strange look pass over his face, but it only lasted a moment. Sans shook his head and stared at his brother. Okay..not gonna be much help. So you turn to look at Frisk, the child turns to you and shrugs and gives you a smile. ' _Thanks for the help, I appreciate this kiddo. REALLY appreciate it.'_ Frisk must've read your thoughts, as they gave you a smirk and a wink in return. ' _I'll remember this kiddo.'_ You smiled back at them, then looked back at Papyrus. He wasn't looking at you anymore, his arms still crossed and eyes averted from your gaze. "W-WELL? YES OR NO Y/N? I DO NOT HAVE ALL DAY." You think about your options, looking down at yourself then back to him. You smile. "I will Papyrus." You say. Papyrus, Sans and Frisk all stare at you. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Papyrus said, eyes wide. A smirk appeared on your face as you leaned forward on your elbow. "Did I stutter?" You say. Papyrus freezes, and there Sans is with that strange look on his face again. Frisk is clapping and smiling. Papyrus looks like a cherry. What a wonderful day. 

"I..I MEAN OF COURSE YOU WILL! WHO WOULDN'T WANT TO DATE I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!? I WILL TAKE YOU OUT TONIGHT AT 7:30 SHARP, DO _NOT_ DISAPPOINT ME. NOW, IF YOU WILL EXCUSE ME." Papyrus stands, pushes in his chair, and darts up the stairs. You hear a door slam upstairs, signaling that he made it to his room.You just sat there, processing everything that just happened. You turned to Sans, "What the hell was that?" You say. You hear Sans grumbling something. " _Sans."_ You say, snapping your fingers in his direction. "Huh? Oh! Uh..no I have no idea." He gets up, and walks away to another part of the house. You turn to Frisk, eyes asking them the same question. They just shrug. "Yeah thanks for the help." You say. They stick their tongue out at you, you chuckle and do the same. You get up, and start cleaning up the plates from the meal, and head up the stairs with Frisk. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

A little while later, you and Frisk just played together using the word games and riddle books found on the shelf. You lean forward and whisper in their ear. "Just so ya know, I  _am_ a human." They drop their book, and stare at you. They open their mouth "Don't scream!" You say hurriedly. They quickly shut their mouth. "Sans is the  _only_ one who knows besides you now. Papyrus doesn't know and he doesn't and can't know. Do you understand?" You explain. They think for a moment, and give a thumbs up. You give them a hug, the bed giving a little at the movement. They freeze, but hug you right back. "I care about ya kid, and I promise that I will do anything and  _everything_ to keep it that way. No matter what it takes." They stare at you, opening their mouth to protest. "I mean it Frisk. No matter what happens to me, I want to keep you safe. I mean it when I say  _no matter what it takes._ Understand?" They nod slowly, somewhat saddened. "Hey chin up buddy, I'm sure everything will work out! We just have to stay determined right?" They smile, you smile back and ruffle their hair. "That's the spirit kiddo." A thought came into your brain, something that you would have slapped yourself for for not thinking of it sooner. "Frisk!" You shout, startling them. "Sorry, but I just remembered! I have  _nothing_ to wear for Papyrus's date tonight! Or where the date even is! What am I going to do?" You leap from the bed, running to the closet - only to remember that this is  _Sans's_ closet and your sure he doesn't wear dresses or other female clothing. "What's goin' on in 'ere?" You whirl around. "Sans I don't have anything remotely fancy to wear for this date tonight." It was true. You've only worn some of Sans's clothes and your own. However, the mention of the date made something show in his eyes, but as quickly as it appeared it was gone. "Don't worry doll." He turns to Frisk. "'Ey kid, mind if I borrow 'er for a few?" They give a thumbs up, making a shooing motion with their hands. "Wait what?" You say, confused. Sans just leans forward, grabs your arm and off the two of you went, leaving the t-shirt you were holding to just fall from the air and landed on the floor. 

 

You don't even close your eyes this time, your floating in just... _nothingness._ On instinct, you hold on to Sans a little tighter- afraid of falling in this strange place. However, it was slightly...beautiful in a way. Just darkness... but you could see white specks appear here and there and disappear once more. It was quite interesting, but you started getting nauseous the more you stared into it. You move your face, and realized how close you were to Sans's chest. You glance down, to find your feet hanging in the air, and quickly look back.....into his chest. You felt heat covering your ears. But because your brain and your actions weren't talking with one another, you did the only thing your instincts would let you do. You snuggled slightly into his chest, holding on for dear life. You felt him tense, then relax. He seemed....happier? You wondered why. Your vision was greeted with wooden floors. You let go of Sans, and look around. It looked like a .... bakery? Your brows furrow, as confusion built. "Sans I thought we were gonna buy clothes...not baked goods." He smirks "Don't worry dollie-hold on a sec." He walks into the back, you hear some mumbling then screaming, then something breaking. And he just comes right back out. "Alright. Everything's settled." You process this and then you realize "Sans!" You whisper. " _You never told me that you'd let me meet a designer! What happens when or if they find out im human?!"_ You say. He just shrugged. Ok you are getting  _so_ annoyed with just a shrug or jazz hands for a response. You sigh. "Fine." "Fine on what dearie? You jump and turn around at the new voice. It was a spider woman, clad in fashionable black and red clothing. You are sensing a trend with this universe. "O-oh  Um  I am going on a date and I need some clothes. I am  _very_ limited." "How so dear? Surely a lovely being such as yourself wears and has a lot of fashionable clothing." You shake your head. You gesture to your pants, jacket shirt and shoes. "No ma'am. I have only these and  _his_ hand me downs." The spider's eyes glare at the skeleton. "You have a lady in your home and have not provided her with more than  _your sorry excuse for rags? Humph. "_ She grabs your hand gently. "Come along dearie." You look to Sans who only gives you a smirk as your dragged into the back of the bakery. A huge boutique, complete with racks of cloth, mannequins and a stage stand before you in the back room. "Wow I didn't know this was so big!" You say, eyes wide. "Yes. I love to design clothes and bake pastries. For me, its the only way to live in this hellhole." You give her an understanding smile. She claps two of her hands. "Alright dear lets get started. Just stand there on the stage for me so I may get your measurements." You complied, standing there. "I am Muffet by the way." The spider says as she comes back with measuring tape. 

You watch as she moves. Quick with her hands she measures your arms, waist, torso and chest. She snaps her fingers, and a small spider appears. You squeal, startling both her and the small creature. "You.. don't like spiders?" You shake your head. "No! No I absolutely adore spiders! I'm sorry for startling you but I just found your friend here cute." Her five eyes widened, as she handed the measuring tape to the small spider who carried it off. "That is quite..interesting." She says. "How so?" You asked. "Here in this place, most of the time, people wouldn't give me or these spiders the time of day. They've tried to dust them multiple times." You gasp. "What!? How dare they!" She chuckled at your antics. "All right dear, go ahead and go back to the front." You nod, walking off the stage. "Wait!" She said. You turn to look at her. "What is your favorite colors dear?" She said. Oh she must need it to make the clothes! duh. "Well I love orange and red. Especially orange." You say. She just smiles and shoos you away. You walk and meet Sans whose sitting down at one of the chairs. "Heya doll how'd it go? " You smile. "I think it went well. We just talked while she took my measurements. I would've thought there would be more but I'm leaving it to the professional." You say. He smirked. "Well if measurements were needed I wouldn't mind helpin ya." He gave you a wink. You playfully punch his shoulder. "Down Casanova. Like I said I would leave it to the _professional._ " He puts a hand to his chest. "Ouch my heart doll." You chuckle. So you sit and wait for Muffet to finish your ...whatever it was you were gonna get. 

A few hours later.....

 

Muffet returns with ...a shitload of bags. "Woah! Ms. Muffet! What's all this?!" You explain. You get up and rush to help her. "Sorry dearie- but I just had to help you given your ...  _situation.'_ She glares at Sans, who quickly averted his gaze. You sit some of the bags down and rush to give her a hug. She freezes, shocked at your actions. You realized what you did and became worried that she was gonna kill you. Instead, you hear her laugh and she hugs you back. She whispers in your ear. "If they give you any trouble just feel free to give me a call." You nod. "And dearie?" She whispers. "Yes?" She chuckles as she holds you just a little bit tighter. "I know you're a human." You tense. "Don't worry, You're secrets safe with me. It's the least I can do for your kindness. We need more people like you down here." She lets go, leaving you staring at her. "Now get going dear! Come back soon! And Sans." She said, her tone turning super sweet."Y-yeah?" She snaps her fingers and spiders appear everywhere. She smiled. "Y/N here has been so kind to me. You and your asshole brother better treat her well. Because  _If one day I find she has been hurt in any shape or form I will hunt the two of you down and dust you myself."_ Sans gulped. She smiled wider. "Are we clear Sans dear?" He smiled. "Yep! Crystal. " He gets up and walks over to you hurriedly.  "Ok Y/N. Let's go!" You didn't even get to say thank you before he grabbed the bags with his magic, held you and teleported home. 

____________________________________________________________

Frisk was sitting on the bed, minding their own business. They felt a strange shift in the air, and looked up. Their eyes widened as a bag landed in front of them, then another and another, until they started falling all around them on the bed. They jumped off just in time as a whole ton of bags appeared out of thin air. Frisk stands, dusted themselves off, and walked out the room. 

Your P.O.V. 

You held on to Sans as best you could as the darkness sped across your vision. How are we going so fast?! You open up your mouth but nothing came out. Sans was sweating, his heart beat going a mile a minute. 

Then you found yourself staring up at him. 

You realized that the ...position you found yourselves in was quite embarrassing. In the haste of getting away from Muffet, Sans miscalculated exactly  _where_ you two would land. And that happened to be on his  _bed_ with you staring up at him. You also noticed where all the bags went...all around you. So.. this day just keep getting more and more interesting. "U-Uh...Sans?" You felt your face turning beet red, and you hated it. "Y-Yeah Y/N?" You look up, and he's staring down at you..with yet  _another strange look that you couldn't place._ But the look he gave you made you blush even more. "U..Uh do you mind ..g-getting off of me? " You say. You stared up at him expectantly. He started to sweat. "U-Uh yeah sure! Sure doll uh...gimme a sec and let me just." He pushes himself off of you...only to fall of the bed. You sit up and stare at him. Only to see he wasn't there. "Sans?!" You say. You maneuver around the bags and stand up, and look under the bed. Nope wasn't there. You stand back up. He's gone...what the hell? You suddenly feel arms around your waist and lift you up off the ground. Your about to scream but one of the hands move and cover your mouth. "Awe looking for lil ol' me? I'm flattered dollface." He said in your ear. Ohhh boy time to move time to move! You felt your face  _burn_ and you started to squirm to get him to let go. He unceremoniously drops you on the bed. He's smirking so wide right now. Smug bastard. "Okay dollie Imma go outside 'ere and let you see your new clothes! Almost time for your date an all." Your eyes widened. You stare at the alarm "7:00 p.m." ' _How long were you at muffets?! FUCK!"_ Your mind screams. You shoo Sans out and lock the door. You open up the small bags first. Leaving the big bag for last. Seeing the numerous colored and....styled bras and underwear. You silently thanked Muffet with your mind, so happy that you didn't have to wear these same old undergarments all the time. Other bags held new pajamas and t-shirts and pants and even shoes...hell there was even a few accessories and perfume. You quickly put them all back in the bags, leaving a pair of your favorite new undergarments out so you could wear them, and went to the giant bag. 

You open it, only to gasp. It was a dress, it had lace around the shoulders, a little bit of diamonds along the chest, and it went down into a simple silky bottom. At first glance, the dress appeared a beautiful orange color. You put it on, and it fit like a glove. You turn to the mirror on the wall, you looked so ...pretty. You walk, only to freeze, as the dressed moved with you. Like magic, the bottom of the dress folded out and gave the illusion of flame. As the red and orange cloth folded around each other like a dance. You grabbed a pair of heels that you thought would match, and sprayed a sweet smelling perfume. You looked at yourself in the mirror. You were so worried about this paint on yourself. Gah you  _hated it._ You were worried that it was gonna get on this beautiful dress. But you calmed down, as you remembered this paint doesn't really come off unless it comes into contact with water or other types of liquid. You put on the necklace as a final touch, and let your H/C hair fall down. You watched it curl around your shoulders from being put into bun most of the time of staying here. You were happy you painted your arms, neck and face again. You just hoped no-one would question a skeleton having  _hair._ You walked out of the room, only to come face to face with Sans again. His gaze looked you up and down, eyes wide and ...something else. It made you somewhat self conscious. "Wow toots, you look like a million bucks." He breathed. You felt yourself blushing. "Thank you." Stomping could be heard downstairs. "SANS! IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR MY DATE. IS Y/N READY OR NOT?" You and Sans sighed. "Yeah I am Papyrus! I'm coming!" You call. Sans was tense, but he didn't say anything as he moved out of your way. You make your way down the stairs, Papyrus wasn't looking in your direction and instead watching the clock on the wall. You cough to get his attention. He turns, and his eyes widen. You wait for his response..feeling self concious again. "I'm r-ready to go Papyrus!" You say with a smile. You take in Papyrus in a dark suit with a red rose on his chest. His red shirt visible underneath. "YOU....LOOK ...UH.." You avert your gaze. 'Was this too much? Should I have gone with something more casual? Oh no I-' "BEAUTIFUL." Your voice made you freeze, as you look back up at him. His eyes were still on you, but his face could rival that of a red glowstick. "U-uh t-thank you! Um..." You didn't find yourself beautiful..pretty maybe..but beautiful? Were you blushing? No..no of course not. What are you talking about? He holds out his hand, which is the first time you've seen him without gloves. You take it gently, and he leads you outside. 

"Where are we going Papyrus?" He smiles. "NYEHEHEHE WHAT KIND OF DATE WOULD I BE IF I RUINED THE SURPRISE?" He said. He gestured in front of you, stopping suddenly. Outside, right there. was..WAS THAT A LIMO? Where the  _fuck_ did that come from? How? You stared back up at Papyrus, whose smirking at you. Another smug bastard...curse them. He opened up the door, standing aside to let you get in first. "Such a gentleman." You say, Papyrus smiles slightly. "I AM AT YOUR SERVICE, MY LADY. " Woah..ok hold the phone. You sit down in the plush leather seats. You never heard anyone let alone  _Papyrus_ have that tone with you. Papyrus gets in, and shuts the door. "ONWARD, DRIVER. WE HAVE A RESERVATION WE CANNOT MISS!" A blue bunny peaks his head over the seat, "Of course sir. Might I say you have a pretty little flower with you there." He gives you a wink. "QUIT FRATERNIZING WITH MY DATE  _RABBIT_ AND DRIVE." He commands. The rabbit sighs and rolls the window up, you feel the car move. Snowdin moves past your vision, as you are being driven to some unknown location. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT Y/N?" Papyrus asks. You turn. "Whoops sorry! Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking is all. " Papyrus smiles. "ALRIGHT. WELL...UH...I .." He trails off. "Who are you and what have you done with Papyrus?" You ask playfully. You get a glare. "WHAT?" He says. "The Papyrus I know would be confident and sarcastic..witty and funny. Hell he's also very loud and very charismatic. Not shuddering like some shy high school boy with a crush." Papyrus blushes slightly. "O.OF COURSE IT IS I! WHO ELSE WOULD YOU HAVE THE PLEASURE OF DATING THIS FINE EVENING! NYEHEHEHE!" You chuckle. "Nevermind, I stand corrected. The great Papyrus has been here all along!" He laughs loudly, making you smile. You felt your heart quicken and your face flush. You are so happy that you've met these goofy skeletons. 

The limo stops suddenly, causing you to jerk forward harshly. Papyrus puts an arm in front of you to keep you from hitting the wall. "WATCH IT, _IDIOT_. YOU ALMOST HARMED MY DATE." He growled. "Yeah, we're here just so you know. Dont wanna miss your "reservation." The rabbit says sarcastically. Papyrus growls, but quiets when you put your hand onto his. "C'mon Pap, dontcha wanna show me the surprise?" His gaze softens slightly. "OF COURSE!." He gets out, and holds the door open for you once more. Once you get out, he holds out his arm. You smile, blushing slightly and take it. You wrap your arm gently around his own, and walk with him towards the giant extravagant building in front of you. A monster holds open the door for you both. "Captain. Have a good time. Welcome to MTT resort and restaurant." 'MTT? Resort? Restaurant?' You wondered how you'd be able to afford a place such as this...you wondered what MTT stands for. You walk in and are greeted with a brightly lit ball room, waiters rushing back and forth bringing it to fancy dressed monsters at tables. A host at a podium watches you as you both walk towards him. "Greetings Captain, I assume this must be Y/N? Yes your table is right this wa-" "Oh goodness is that you Papyrus?! It's been so long darling!" A booming flamboyant voice was heard. You hide behind Papyrus, startled. From what you could tell behind him, a tall, metallic monster appears. He had black hair, yellow eyes and four arms. And once again, someone else clad in black and red colors. Papyrus grumbled. "HELLO METTATON, YES IT HAS BEEN A WHILE." The robot, Mettaton, laughed. "Oh I'm so glad to see you again Papy dear~ What an honor it is to see the captain in my presence!" He smirks, "Would you care for a drink darling?" Papyrus shook his head. "MY APOLOGIES METTATON, BUT I AM HERE WITH MY DATE Y/N." You see the robot's gaze change at the word 'date' and it would be a lie if it didn't make you a little afraid. Papyrus moves away from you, much to your displeasure. Your now in full view of the tall robot man in front of you, who is now glaring down at you with hateful eyes. Apparently no one else notices but you. "Oh.. what a  _pleasure_ to meet you my dear." He said. You gulp, and give a smile. You knew what was going on here. "Yes. It is a  _pleasure_ to meet you as well." 

 

You couldn't help but wonder how this date would play out. 


	15. Grapes or Dates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have the date!

You smirked back at the robot. You knew exactly what was going on here. You reach out and shake his hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you as well.” You said, making sure to have it dripping in sarcasm and sickly sweet happiness. One of Mettatons’s eye twitched. Papyrus didn’t catch what wasn’t clearly going on. 

Bless this edgy cinnamon roll. 

Mettaton turned on his heel. He snapped his fingers, a waiter appeared before him. “Burger pants please take Papyrus and his....date to a table please?” He said sweetly.  The cat monster grumbled as he walked past the monster. “Right this way please. Follow me.” You grimaced at how monotone this guy sounded. Poor cat.

He lead you past many other guests, a bright chandelier hung above you. It was quite beautiful actually. He stopped at a table besides the a huge window with a view of the Underground. “Here you are. Anything you’d like to drink?” He asked. You opened your mouth to speak, but Papyrus cuts you off. “A BOTTLE OF YOUR FINEST CHAMPAGNE PLEASE.” He said. The cat monster nodded, and left. Papyrus pulled out hot seat and let you sit down. 

“Thank you Papyrus.” You say with a smile. Papyrus grins “OF COURSE!” He said. He looked down at his menu, as did you. Many many options appealed to you, but you knew what you would get. You look up to find Papyrus staring intently at a bowl of fruit on the table. “Uh.. Papyrus? Everything ok?” The skeleton picks up a small object from the bowl. “I AM JUST TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THIS STRANGE THING IS AND WHY IS IT IN THIS BOWL?” You look closer and giggled. Papyrus flushes.

”WHAT?” He said. “Papy those are called dates.” He looks at you confused. “OF COURSE WE ARE ON A DATE.BUT WHAT ARE THESE CALLED?” You’re smiling now. “Dates.” He’s flushing more now. “Y/N! I AM BEING SERIOUS!” You start to giggle. “No. Papy it’s okay. That is a type of fruit called a ‘date’ don’t ask me why it’s called that but that’s what it’s called.” Papyrus stares at you for a moment, to the date and back to you.  He smirks and pulls out another small fruit. “WHAT IS THIS CALLED THEN?” You smile back.” A grape.” You say. “MY MY, YOU ARE QUITE THE RHYMER THIS EVENING ARENT YOU?” You smile, and do Jazz hands. “That’s me! Achachacha cha!” He chuckles. This evening is going swell.

Burger pants returned, .... with two glasses already full of champagne and passes them out to you both.he sets down the bottle for you two as well, asked for your orders and left. You took a sip. The bubbles dancing on your tongue, it had a strange aftertaste but other than that everything was delicious. “ENJOYING YOURSELF?” You look to see Papyrus smirking at you, eye lights shining playfully. You pretend to yawn, “Hmmmmm I don’t think so.” Papyrus stopped smirking. “Because I am enjoying my time with yoy Papy.” You say, fluttering your eyelashes at him. 

The result was instantaneous, as he quickly finds a salt shaker very fascinating. You smile. He was so ... different than the edgy guy you’re used to. He’s really sweet and you can’t help but find him adorable. You take another sip of your drink. You and Papyrus just talk and enjoy yourselves. When the food comes, your mouth waters and you happily dig in. Papyrus smiles at you when you apparently had gotten some on your cheek, and handed you a napkin. You blush, but then when he’s looking away you quickly put a dot of sauce from his pasta and put it to his cheekbone. His sockets widen in surprise as his face slowly reddens, he mumbles something as he wipes it off with a napkin. 

“What was that Papy?” You say sweetly. He scowls “You are insufferable sometimes you know that?” You smile, eyes glinting mischievously. “You know you love me.” He chokes on his drink. Ok... not the reaction you were expecting. Papyrus is now similar to that of a strawberry, staring into your eyes. “U-Uh I’m sorry! I was just trying to mess with-“ “Y/N.” He says. “Y...ou” You trail off as he spoke your name. He’s blushing harder now for some reason. “I WANT YOU TO CLOSE YOUR EYES.” You look at him confused. “Uh... okay?” You do as you were told, confused as to what was going on. 

That is until you were very aware of breathing that was very close to your face.

Your breath hitches slightly, but you dont move. 

You actually start to lean forward, but jump as something slams down onto the table. You  open your eyes and look. It was a hand, and that hand was attached to a very pissed off metal robot fashionista. Mettaton looked furious, his hair was sticking out In places, his eye twitching and his body shaking in rage. “Madam! I do not allow such public affection to be shown inside this building!” You stare at him. “This is where people come to have a good time together what do you think is going to happen ?” You question. Mettaton growls. “Dates and other occasions are allowed, however public affection is not! If you cannot abide by that then I guess your gonna have to leave.” He said with a smirk. 

Oh hell no if you think this fucker’s gonna win. 

“Listen here Mettaton. ‘Scuse my language but I call bullshit.” Mettaton s eyes widen. “Excuse me?!” He said. “If “public affection” isn’t allowed then why the hell were you gushing all over my date here when we walked in?” You say, you are filled with DETERMINATION. You waited for his response, except he didn’t have one. 

Then.. you find yourself soaked. Mettaton held the half drunken glass of Papyrus’s drink in hand, now empty. His nice facade broken, he screams at you. “How dare you?! This is MY business and MY life. I may do whatever I please- and those who come to MY business have to abide by MY rules wench!” You don’t say anything, and calmly stand up. “Oh? Is this the treatment your guests receive? I just wanted to have a good time with my date here- but because it’s so obvious you also have feelings for him- your letting your jealousy get in the way and making a fool of this business and yourself. Now if you don’t mind either leave us alone and let us have a nice evening or I will be leaving with him.” You say. Your trying not to get angry. ‘Don’t get angry Y/N... don’t get angry .. dont get angry... dontgetangrydontget angry.’ 

_SLAP!_

Fuck it. 

You let your anger rise, as the handprint on your cheek burned. “METTATON!” Papyrus shouted. You hold your hand out to him. “Papy it’s ok-“ You freeze. He’s staring at you... and not in the good way. You hear gasps coming from everyone and you look at Mettaton. If looks could kill.  “You’re... a human?!?” He screeches. What?! Oh no! God please no this can’t  be happening! You reach up, and sure enough the place he had slapped you ... the paint was coming off. Revealing your skin underneath. You didn’t feel angry anymore... “P..Papy?” You say, teaching a hand out to him, he shrinks back - staring at you. “You little bitch! Guards !” Mettaton screams. You take one last look at Papyrus, and Bolt. 

The feeling of adrenaline pumped through your viens as you dashed and dodged the guards as best you could in the dress. One of them grabbed it, and pulled. The tearing sound of fabric could Ben heard as the bottom of the dress fell- showing your legs. You ran out the door, into the darkened world- running as fast as you could go. 

Why did it happen like this? Why? You wanted to go back home. Your eyed burnedas you realized - you can’t go back to them- to Frisk to Sans. Papyrus knows... he hates you. That feeling alone makes your heart hurt. You just kept running, and decided the best thing to do was to stay away from where Frisk is. You tried to think of where to go as screams and shouts could be heard behind you. A tear fell down your cheek, and you ran as fast as you could to the only other place you knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate me


	16. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen

Sans watches as Frisk tries rocks solve a crossword puzzle. “Hey kiddo.” Frisk stares at him. “Your not... gonna... ya know. Are you?” Frisk’s eyes widened, stopping their crossword puzzle. They frantically shake their head. “Good. I like this route, and tibia honest i think that this is the one route that’ll work out for us.” He said. But as soon as the words left his mouth, the front door was thrown from its hinges.

”SANS! WHERE ARE YOU? GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!” At the worry in his voice, Sans teleported immediately. “What’s goin on Boss?” He said. His brothers eyes were pinpricks compared to their usual size, his breathing ragged. “Y/N! SHE.. I..WE WERE ON OUR DATE AND METTATON TRIED TO START SOMETHING LIKE THE ASSHOLE HE IS AND!” “Woah woah bro calm down. What happened?! What about Y/N?” Sans said, trying to calm the young skeleton. Papyrus took a deep breath. “SHES HUMAN SANS. EVERYONE SAW. SHE BOLTED AND NOW I CANT FIND HER!” Sans flinched as Papyrus grabbed onto his arms tightly, pulling him forward. “WE HAVE TO FIND HER BEFORE THE OTHERS DO!” 

Sans eye sockets widened. Papyrus.. saving you? Even after he found out that you were a human? Sans looked to Frisk’s shocked face. They both shared the same thought. 

Maybe we might need a reset after all.

Papyrus bolts out of. The house once more, Sans yells at Frisk to hide as he chases after his brother. 

He was able to keep up with him surprisingly, as papyrus kept running and looking here and there. Papyrus stopped. “THIS WAS THE WAY SHE RAN. COME ON!” He said, running into the direction of waterfall. 

Sans was running out of energy, he really needs to lose some weight. But maybe another day.

Sans used teleportation when he could to match his brother’s speed. His thoughts raced through his mind. ‘Why her? What happened? How did everyone find out? Why is Papyrus so intent on saving her? Does he plan on killing her?’ No. No he wouldn’t let that happen! Not from anyone, not even ‘is own brother. 

With renewed vigor for your safety, he goes into overdrive.with a deep breath, he continues to rush after papyrus. He just prayed to the gods above you were alright. 

A dark thought entered his mind. 

‘ _ **Oh just wait till I see you again you bucket a bolts. You and I will be havin a little chat soon enough.’**_

___________________

You found a tall bed of grass near the water, you collapsed into it. Your dress was even worse now, since you tripped and fell. You Hiss in pain, looking at your arm, which was now bruising and twisted at an odd angle. You broke it, great. You didn’t cry, you needed the energy. But boy did it hurt like wildfire. You heard rustling, and almost scream as someone appears in your little hiding place, your heart drops and eyes widen. 

“FRISK?!” 

The child gives you a small wave. You grab their shoulders. They quickly put a finger to their mouth, signing for you to be quiet. “What are you doing here?” You whisper to them. ‘Sans told me to stay at the house, but I couldn’t just stand by and watch you get hurt! Papyrus and sans are looking for you.’ “And the rest of the underground.” You ask. They nod sheepishly, but you can still tell the caution in their eyes. You hold onto them, and smile.

”Thank you Frisk, but please, at the first sign of trouble I need you to run ok?” You whisper, they nod into your shirt. You hold them tight. You heard yelling come closer, feeling the child in your arm tense. The yelling continues, and you hear footsteps rushing past your hiding spot. You ignore the pain in your arm as you hold Frisk tightly. 

“She went this way!” “Find the human!” “Set us free! Set us free!” Monsters chanted as they’ve continued to run. Both you and The child’s eyes widened as you saw how close they were to finding you. You held Frisk closed protectively. Once the noises died down, you let Frisk go. You smiled at them. “You ok?” You whisper. They nodded, and you smiled at them. Still holding pack a pained groan, you hug them as best you could and let fo. “Whatever happens, just try to stay here, and ideas hints get real to bad go get help ok? Find Sans if happens alright?” Frisk smiles sadly but nods. Their yes suddenly widen as they frantically point behind you. 

“What isn’t I-“ you started to whisper. But a hand wrapped around your throat, forcefully pulling you backwards. You are throwback from your hiding spot, and land roughly on the ground. Three sets of eyes stare menacingly down at you. 

“Well well well what have we here?” One said. “I know! It’s that ‘skeleton’ bitch that interrupted our fun eh boss?” The biggest on reached down, grabbing your collar of your tattered, torn dress. “Didn’t i tell ya you were gonna pay Dollie?” He said. You don’t event yelp when he gives you a hearty punch to the face. He chuckles, but you spit into his eye. 

He growls, wiping it away. He chuckles, smiling wickedly at you.

” ** _It’s time to pay up.”_**


	17. Bad to worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad to Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood and slight gore in this chapter. Viewer discretion is advised.

You glared at the monster that hit you. You weren’t going down without a fight.You didn’t dare look over to Frisk, worried that they see them. “Time to pay up.” He said with a sneer.

“Fuck you asshole!” You shouted. He snapped his fingers, and his companion grabbed your broken arm, and gave a sharp yank. You winced, but you refused to cry out in pain. The monster looked surprised. “Wow Jerry, she’s a tough little wench.” Jerry’s eyes gleamed, a deadly smirk appearing on his face. “That’s good. We can take our time with our new ..toy.” As soon as he said those words, he stomped down on your ankle. You could hear the sound of the bone snapping. You bit your tongue. It hurt, oh it hurt so badly.

But you are filled with

D E T E R M I N A T I O N

Jerry snarled.”Why are you not crying?! Calling for help? Screaming? What the hell is wrong with you?!” He screamed. Through the pain, you smirked. “Think I can’t take what you dish out fuckface? I’ve been through worse. So what I’m trying to say is-“ You used the strength in your remaining undamaged leg and aimed a kick right at his face. It landed, and he screamed in pain. “Piss off.” You said. He growled again. “Hold her fellas.” He said. You felt your arms being Lifted, as you were held in place. Jerry walked towards the monster o got right, holding out a hand. The monster smirked, reaching into his pocket and handed something to him. You couldn’t see what it was, but oh did you find out quickly. A slash on your other arm caught your attention, you watched as crimson started to flow down your arm to your wrist, dripping to the ground. He started to cackle, yet everyone paused.

Rustling. You heard rustling.

You were confused at first, then you recognized the sound. No! No no no no! Jerry walked towards the sound, lunging into the bush. He pulled out a kicking Frisk. “What do you know! Another human! Boy this sure just got interesting.” He pulled Frisk to his eye level. “Hey there kid, nice to see ya again. Wanna watch us play with your friend over there?” Frisk glanced over to you, and theirs eyes widened in shock. You just smiled at them, then glared at Jerry. “Let them go!” You shouted. He chuckles, smiling widely. “Nah I don’t think I will. I think we should keep em here to finish our ... conversation that you so rudely interrupted.” You struggled. “No! You sick bastard!” He glared at you. ”I’m tired of all the bullshit that I have to put up with down here. But now..” he laughed “now that I found two humans.. imagine what my reputation would be!”

Frisk started to struggle, which made him and his buddies laugh even harder. “This is adorable. What’re you gonna do kid?” He said , lifting them higher in the air. He wrapped a hand over their mouth, forcing them to look down at him. “You can’t save her.” You watched, in shock as their eyes opened.

They were glowing red.

To Jerry’s surprise, Frisk opened their mouth and bit down on his hand. Jerry screamed, dropping them.” Run Frisk! Now!” You screamed. They looked torn, but did as you asked much to the others dismay. “NO!” Jerry screamed. He frowned, but then smiled again. “No matter, we still have you don’t we?” He said , picking up the blade. “Let’s continue our game shall we?”

_________________________

 

Papyrus and Sans continued to look for you, even calling out you’re when they were alone. “WHERE COULD SHE BE SANS? SHE COULDNT HAVE RUN FAR!” Papyrus said. Sans sweated, “I dunno boss. We have to keep looking for her!” Papyrus nodded, and continued to walk ahead. “Did you .. enjoy the date though?” Papyrus stopped so suddenly that Sans braced himself. “I...I did Sans.” Sans froze. Papyrus never talked that way, unless he was deeply upset by something. It was... unsettling. The taller skeleton coughs, “BUT THST DOES NOT MATTER RIGHT NOW! WE NEED TO FOCUS ON FINDING HER.” Sans nodded, the both continued to walk down the path, but stopped.

Footsteps.

The two skeleton brothers prepared for an attack, bones and magic at the ready. However, Something small comes into view, and it falls. Sans recognized who it was immediately. He teleported to their side. Papyrus followed not soon after, taking longer due running.

“Frisk? What’s the matter?! I thought I told you to stay in the house!” Frisk was crying, why? Sans was panicking. “What’s the matter kid!? Fucking tell me already!” Frisk looked up at them from the snowy earth. “I..It’s Y/N Sans.” Says eyes shrunk, the kid actually talked. He grabbed onto their shoulders. “What’s wrong? Where’s Y/N?” “HUMAN FRISK WHAT IS GOING ON?!” Frisk frowned. “She’s being attacked, we need to help her! This way!” They got back up, running full speed back the way they came. How they got their energy back so quickly was beyond him. Sans and Papyrus followed, hoping it wasn’t too late.

___________________

You were getting weaker, you could feel it. Cuts and bruises littered your arms, another gash in your side, your blood bleeding through your dress staining it red. Laughter could be heard above you. “You know what I think boys?” Jerry said with a smile. “What’s that Boss?” “I think we need to make this game a little more... interesting.” “How’re we gonna fo that?” Another asked playfully. Jerry lifted the blade. “Like this!” He slashes down, cutting your chest, tearing the dress revealing your bra underneath. You struggled more. Jerry chuckles.

“Oh don’t you worry, I don’t care about your body. I care about something g even better.” The confusion in your face seemed to say it all. “Oh so you don’t know then? Well ... allow me to teach you.” He reaches out towards your chest, you felt a strong pull and you wince. Your eyes widened as you realized what he was doing. You couldn’t move, as your soul was pulled from your chest. “Wow you weren’t kidding. You have been through some shit I’ll give ya that.” Your bright orange and yellow soul floated in front of you, in all of its cracked glory. Deep cracks and nicks littered the surface.

Ah the one thing your parents loved about you. However they didn’t wanna show scars on you physically, no they wanted to look like a loving family. So they used technology and put scars of their abuse on the one thing human kind couldn’t see for themselves.

You screamed as you were oainfully brought out thst train of thought. You looked at the hand that was squeezing your soul. Jerry has a murderous look in his eyes. “Finally a scream. Music to my ears. I wonder if I?” He slashed at your soul, another small nick Appeared. You screamed again as pain seared through your body. You could see your HP leaking from the wound he, much to your dismay continued to slash.

You felt tears running down your face, more nicks and cuts appeared and more and more of your HP dripped down, mixing with the blood on the ground. You felt yourself scream, you felt your voice give out. Mind fogged with pain, the world started fading in and out There, in the distance, though the tears and the pain- a small figure could be seen. Was it getting closer? You heard muffled talking, the small figure was next to you now,when did they get that close. You heard other voices, the world was getting dark. In the darkness, you made out four very familiar red eyes glowing in the darkness.

You reached towards them, a single tear falling down your face. “Papyrus? S...” you tried to say, but you felt yourself falling, when did your head fall? You felt your eyes closing, much to the smaller blurs dismay. “I.. I’m .so..rry.”You rasped. But your eyes closed right after. The last things you heard before you passed out, were loud unimaginable screams.

 

You fell into the darkness

Darker, yet Darker. 


	18. Revenge is Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rage   
> Rage   
> F$&!ing RAGE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am SO sorry for not updating in forever! I’ve been very busy as of late and haven’t had time to do much writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter !

When Sans and Papyrus saw you, they were at a loss for words. Your dress was torn and shredded beyond recognition. Your body was contorted in odd angles, your arm broken and your ankle.. bruised and swollen .. laying at an odd angle and Sans could clearly see some bone. Your face was darkened around one eye. Blood ran down all over your arms and ankle, and you were crying. And to top it all off, that motherfucking octopus was holding something in his hand. 

Upon closer inspection, to their horror, was your SOUL. It was so dim and cracked. And he was  _squeezing it more_! They saw the brightly colored hp drop down his arm, falling to the earth below. As cuts littered the little heart, and it continues to crack under the pressure. Bastards were laughing as you lay there, screaming in agony. “Y/N!” Frisk screamed, rushing towards you and catching the groups attention. You slowly turned your head, but your eyes looked odd. It’s as though you couldn’t see as to who was running towards you. 

“Well well well look who it is!” Jerry chuckled. Frisk fell to their knees beside you, talking to you. “Y/N! Y/N can you hear me?!” They said to you. “She won’t be able to hear ya!” Jerry said, laughing. “Little bitch put up a good fight! But we just  _had_ to find a way to make her pay up for ruining all of our fun!” He said, rubbing his eye. “She hardly screamed at all! Which I had to admit was impressive! But .. oh I just needed to see what I could to to break her! And I found it! See?!” He said maniacally. He raised your broken soul up high, and squeezed it harder than had before. You wheeze, more tears spilling from your eyes. “Isn’t this perfect! I’ve finally found two of the humans, and at the same time managed to break one! Oh I wonder how much fun I could have with you?! To see how long it is till you break!” 

**_“Oh I’m sorry, but it seems the only ones who will have anything else “broken” is you pal.”_ **

Jerry and his cronies gasp as they all whirl around, only to be encased in red magic. “W-What is the meaning of this?! Show yourselves !” When Sans and Papyrus stepped out from the darkness.. they all started to struggle. “What do you think your doing?! Papyrus?! You are the Captain! You should be helping me take down these humans!” Papyrus stared into his own. “HOW DARE YOU. YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHAT IS SHOULD BE DOING, I KNOW WHAT I MUST DO. ALSO, IF I WERE TO BRING IN THESE HUMANS, I WILL DO IT ON MH OWN TERMS.” He said, pulling Jerry closer to him. “NOT HELP A PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU.” With that, he materializes a sharpened bone, and plunges it into one of Jerry’s arms. 

Sans waltzed over to the cronies. “What do I have here?” He said with a smile. “W-Wait! Don’t kill us! We were just following orders!” Sans looked over at you, and saw something .. that made his soul clench. 

You were looking right at them, right into him. You were reaching a hand out, another tear slowly fell from your face. “Pa..Papyrus? S..” well that instantly got his brother’s attention as well. “S..” you were having a hard time speaking. A look of realization crossed over your face. “I.. I’m so..r..ry.” Your arm went limp and your eyes closed shut, which caused Frisk to promptly freak out. Worry, anger .. concern all filled the brothers minds. Sans turned around. “Ya see that there? Wrong move buddy. I don’t think hurting that human that much was the right way ta Go.” He grabbed one of the cronies arms. “Ya see, all actions have consequences.” He summoned a sharpened bone. “And it’s my job as the Judge to sentence you with the punishment I see fit.” He grabbed the back of the cronies head, and plunged that bone right into his eye. The monster screamed, as he faded to dust. 

“ ** _You are sentenced to death_**.” 

He smiles wickedly at the last cronie. “Oh I would love to chat but I’m gettin kinda tired. So I guess we’ll have to continue this talk later.” Bones shot through the monster, and he turned to dust as well. “Oh wait, I guess we won’t.” Another scream catches his attention, and he stares in shock as to what is happening. Jerry has multiple arms sliced off, broken or bleeding. He’s screaming and Papyrus is smiling wider than he ever has. His brothers eye lights were the size of pinpricks. “FUCK YOU YOU BASTARDS!” Jerry screamed. “Aw that’s not very nice there buddy.” “I don’t get why your helping that bitch in the first place! I mean I have her a choice, her or the kid. She chose herself- I wasn’t gonna let either one of em leave without having some fun outta one of em!” Another cracking sound, another scream. 

“You sick fuck. You would do the same treatment to a kid? That’s messed up, even if they are a human.” Jerry smiles widely. “I’ll give it to her though, she’s been through some shit. She didn’t even scream and she put up a good fight.” The kind look quickly faded as he started to laugh “Hell I bet your mad because I gotta touch that soul before you did! I would have loved to continue our little game.” He said with a knowing smirk. Sans felt himself frown with disgust and anger. He knew that you needed help, you needed to get help right NOW. “Hey Bro, why don’t we finish this.” Sans said, gesturing towards your limp form and a crying frisk. His brother doesn’t say anything, only the slight red pinpricks shone something of an understanding.He turns to Jerry, who’s staring at the two of them in horror.

”You’ll regret this.” Jerry spat. “NO WE WONT.” Papyrus said. All eyes stared at the tall skeleton, as the red magic tightened around him, crushing the octopus like monster until nothing but dust remained. His screams echoed throughout the cave, until the very end. Afterwards, Papyrus silently goes to your side, picks you up- careful of your injuries, and hurried in the direction of home. Sans grabbed frisk and held them to him. “Cmon kiddo lets go.” He held on to the child, worry for you in his SOUL. 

But he believed in you. 

They all did. 

“Hang In there Y/N. There’s people here who really care about you.” 


End file.
